Nosce te Ipsum
by western-pegasus
Summary: -Know Thyself- Jim has graduated from the Academy, joins the crew of a former professor in the hopes of finding Silver, and realizes that not everyone is who they seem to be. (Yay for chapter 14!)
1. Looking for Work

A/N: Hey all! My first fic, and I'm a bit nervous. But this idea's been poking at me since I got the movie, and it won't leave me alone. Um, I won't pretend to be good at writing accents, so if it helps, picture Aubrey with a semi-Scottish accent (I imagine her softly rolling her r's, and any "-ly" turns into "-leh", so that may help.). I sincerely apologize to any Scottish readers out there.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. 'cept for Fletcher, but I usually keep her locked in a shed out back.  
  
*****  
  
James Pleiades Hawkins stood patiently in front of a large desk, nearly holding his breath in anticipation.  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
Behind the desk, Aubrey Fletcher regarded him with an air of incredulity. She leaned forward in the large chair and rested her right arm heavily on the polished surface of the desk. There was a long, heavy silence. Jim watched her patiently. He had been a pupil of hers for the past four years, and knew that she would elaborate when she was ready to.  
  
Fletcher had been one of his favorite professors at the Academy. Most of the students liked her immensely. She taught 'Geography of the Etherium', which would have been an otherwise boring subject, were it not for the fact that she had been to most of the systems, and had fantastic stories to tell about each. Any that she hadn't been to, she relayed tales to the cadets that she had heard from her friends and crew.  
  
In some ways, he supposed his liking of Fletcher stemmed from her resemblance to the cyborg pirate he had become friends with a few years ago. She was the same species as Silver, and he often wondered if the whole species was created with similar personalities. She had a talent for making you feel like her best friend, and knew how to charm you out of a bad mood. On days when class with her had been first thing in the morning, she always had some sort of snack and a hot pot of tea ready for them. She had even taken a liking to Morph, and allowed Jim to bring him to classes, where the little blob danced around her head and mimicked his heart out as she re-enacted a run-in she and her crew had with a bunch of filthy Hob- Gottlas in the Gregarion System.  
  
Her deep brown eyes always carried an undercurrent of mischief, but today, she seemed difficult to read. Slowly, she leaned back in her chair, and arched an eyebrow at him. "What even makes ye think Ah'm really leaving the academy and going back t' the etherium?"  
  
"I saw your resignation on the Dean's desk this morning."  
  
She chuckled; a deep, resonating sound that couldn't be anything but genuine. "Nothin' does slip past ye, does it, Jim?"  
  
He grinned. She was also one of the very few teachers to call students by their first names. He always hated the sound of Mr. Hawkins coming from a professor or a superior. For Fletcher (she insisted her students not make her out to be too high and mighty - "Ah'm not part of yer grandmother's knitting circle!") to call them something other than 'Mister (or Miss) Surname'. well, it was almost like a vacation.  
  
She sighed, and the sound brought Jim back to reality. His smile faded.  
  
"Lad, ye've graduated top notch in yer class. Why in all the universe would ye want t' ship out wi' my crew?"  
  
Jim made a face and scratched the back of his neck, completely dropping out of his formal posture. He realized it immediately, and snapped back to attention. This drew another chuckle from Fletcher, and she gestured for him to sit down. "At ease, Mister Hawkins. Ah thought ye knew me well enough by now."  
  
He smiled sheepishly, and though he was still quite tense about explaining himself, he relaxed visibly.  
  
"Well, ma'am," she smirked, but he ignored it - he needed to show her he was capable of respecting a superior if she was going to hire him. "Most of my classmates already have jobs waiting for them now, and when I he- saw - that you were resigning, I thought that maybe you'd need to put together a crew."  
  
He met her eyes unwaveringly. She was the first to look away, and looked straight up at the ceiling, sighing again.  
  
"But that doesnae answer m' question, Jim. Why me? Wi' grades like yers, ye could have yer pick of any crew! Ah'd wager ye could even cap'n yer own ship."  
  
Now Jim smirked. "Yeah, well, that'd be nice, 'cept my record before the academy isn't exactly spotless." Fletcher nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well, barrin' that. What about Cap'n Amelia? She was th' one who recommended ye for th' Academy, right?"  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, but she's got four kids now. And we never exactly got on until I saved her life - and even after that, we weren't exactly best buds."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm not gonna change my mind, Fletcher."  
  
"But Jim, all Ah'm doin' is dragging cargo around the etherium. Surely ye'd be more interested in signin' up wi' an explorer? Or protecting some wealthy royals? Ah'm sure ye'd meet some fine girls that way." She winked.  
  
Jim smiled and shook his head. "No, Fletcher. I've heard you have a fantastic reputation as a spacer - " Aubrey smiled and looked away " - and you're the kind of Captain I want to work for. I'm going to apply for your crew."  
  
She smiled at the boy's conviction and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands across her belly. "All right then, lad." Jim sat up and grinned lopsidedly. "Exactly what position were ye planning to apply for?"  
  
"First mate." He didn't miss a beat.  
  
Aubrey's eyebrows arched high up on her forehead. "First mate, eh?" Jim's jaw tightened and he nodded the affirmative. She snorted and shook her head. "Well, do me one favor?"  
  
Jim sat up straight and his eyes widened with excitement as he nodded vigorously. "Anything!"  
  
"Apply to these Cap'ns as well as me." she scrawled four names down on a small piece of paper and handed it over to Jim. "Mention I sent ye. An' then we'll see if ye still want t' sign up wi' me."  
  
Jim tucked the note into his pocket and stood quickly, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, Fletcher! You won't be disappointed at all." He reached across the desk to shake the hand of his former professor, who also stood up. She let out a hearty laugh and slapped her left hand against his right arm as they shook hands.  
  
"Ye ain't been hired yet, boyo."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: So, yeah, a bit short, but I hope I can make up for that by posting semi-often. It will get longer, I promise. Oh, and if anyone wants to smack me upside the head until I get Jim characterized right, do feel free. 


	2. Hiring a Crew

A/N:  Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I'm definitely still trying to get Jim right, but it's coming. And I'm glad you like Fletcher. =) 

A new character is introduced. Spence is a rabbit-type alien I'm going to call a Conevian. His accent would be close to a New Zealander's. (See first chapter for an accent disclaimer)  Once again, I sincerely apologize to any Scottish and/or Kiwi readers. Oh yes – every single one of you.

   *****

II.  Hiring a Crew

   *****

Aubrey watched Jim as he left her office.  The kid had guts, she'd give him that.  She snorted to herself. He also had an attitude to rival some of the worst Marconians she had met.  But it was his confidence – and cockiness – that really appealed to her.  She imagined that wherever he ended up, he'd be good at what he did.

She cleared up the majority of the paperwork around her desk, stopping to read over a few documents as she did so.  She had to be out of the Academy by the end of the day if she was going to meet with Spence about hiring their next crew.  She hadn't kept too much in her office:  copies of tests and quizzes, a few of the better papers her students had written… She rubbed a paw-like hand across her jaw.  'I know it's here somewhere –'  She opened up a folder, closed it again, and pulled out a tattered book from inside the massive desk. 'Aha!'  

Her travel log.

Inside was a crisp piece of parchment. 

_Ms. Fletcher,_

_I write to offer you an employment opportunity.  As you are aware, the Galactic Patrol has had their hands full with a slew of pirate attacks over the past two Empirical Years.  While we have managed to keep the majority under control, there is one ship that has evaded our grasp.  We formally request that you relay any information about the ship_ Revenge _to our stations. We offer a reward for any information about the vessel and/or her crew, and a far more substantial reward if you are able to bring us any of her crew – dead or alive._

_Respectfully,_

_Admiral Julius L. Fisher_

Galactic Patrol 

Below this formal print was the far more familiar handwriting of the Admiral's. 

_Fletcher, _

_This damned ship has slipped through my fingers far too many times.  I'm willing to use any means necessary to capture the bastards, but protocol demands otherwise.  I know you're sick of sitting in a classroom blabbering your stories, so why not come back to the etherium with a bang? _

_I trust in your abilities, Fletcher. I always have. It won't be easy, but then, you've always relished the more difficult jobs.  I'm asking you as a friend: get these sons-of-bitches._

She smirked. The Admiral did always have such a way with words.  She had read the note at least twice a day since she had received it.  He knew her too well.  She had been gone from the etherium long enough.  She wanted to come back with style, and finding the _Revenge_ would be just the way to do it.

She sighed and added the log to the chest of paperwork she was packing.  Tucking a stray wisp of brunette hair behind her ear, she gave the office a last once-over before she stepped out the door and shut it behind her for the final time.

   *****

Jim had gone back to his dormitory to finish packing up his things as well.  He had prepared his résumé long before his meeting with Fletcher, so now all he had to do was turn it in.

Morph peeked out from behind Jim's bed and chirped happily.

"Well hey, Morph." He smiled and tickled the little blob under its chin. "You know, I think we've got it."  He flopped down onto his bunk and folded his hands behind his head.

It was only a matter of time before he'd be off sailing the etherium once again. Finally.  

He felt a bit guilty, not telling Fletcher his real reason for wanting to join up with her.  From all her stories, it sounded like she had had plenty of run-ins with all sorts of spacers.  Pirate-type spacers? He hoped so.  Hell, maybe she had even run into Silver before she started teaching.  He scowled at the ceiling.  What would she say when she found out? Well, maybe she wouldn't find out.  No.  If they did run into Silver, she'd have to know they were friends.  Otherwise, she'd figure it out on her own, and then things would really go down the tubes. Or worse, she wouldn't figure it out, and then she or Silver could end up dead.  Jim sighed, rolled over, and punched his pillow.

"Damn it!"

Morph looked at him quizzically.

"I dunno, Morph.  She seems like someone who'd understand, right?"

"Understand! Right!"

He chuckled. "All right.  If I'm hired, I'm going to come clean.  But you gotta make me."

"Make me! Make me!"

   *****

A few days later, Fletcher looked up at the _R.L.S. Redemption_ with a surge of pride.  

"Tha' ship may be old, bu' she runs like a dream, eh, Captain?"

Aubrey looked back over her shoulder to see her oldest friend slowly making his way up the walk to her.

"Spence! Ye old dog! Ah was wondering when Ah'd be seeing ye next."

The older rabbit-like alien, her elder by at least forty years, chuckled and felt his way over to her trunk, where he sat down with a soft thud.

"You mind your elders, especially th' ones with disabilities."  He waggled a finger at her, then tapped his cheekbone with the same gnarled finger, and flicked a long ear.  They both chuckled at a private joke, and she sat down on the trunk next to him. The blind creature blinked slowly and stared vacantly over her right shoulder.

"So I hear the ol' soapbox is ready to go, eh, Aubreh?"

"Aye, sir. Just got t' hire m' crew."  She smiled gently, looking down at her hands. "Are ye coming too?"

"My dear young lady! As long as you are captain of tha' ship, I will be on board of it!" He grinned toothily.  "And you can also expect me to put my paw into the hiring of this fine crew of yours."

Aubrey laughed and stood, holding out a hand for Spence.  "Well then, let's not sit here all day waitin' fer them to come to us!"

"My dear, that is the smartest thing you've said since I got here."

Fletcher laughed. "Ah trust tha' ye remember how t' get t' the stateroom?"

"I do." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Would you like for me to carry your trunk for you?"

She chuckled at the joke. Spence was barely able to lift himself up, let alone the trunk that was as big as he was. "Nah. Not t'day anyway, ye old coney.  Ye're gonna have yer hands full enough anyway come tomorrow night.  Ah expect t' have a full crew this go-round."

Fletcher hoisted her trunk onto her shoulder and led Spence up the gangplank.  He drilled her with questions all the way to the stateroom.

"Galley stocked then?"

"Ye know Ah have m' larders stocked b'fore my crew's picked."

"You planning to hire Kilcrest this go-round?"

"Not after th' stunt he pulled his second trip out."

"She's a spotless ship, in't she?"

"Always, sir."

They reached the stateroom and Aubrey unlocked the door deftly.  Spence walked right in, carefully measuring his steps before sitting down in a chair in front of her desk.

"You have a first mate in mind."

"Maybe.  He's young, but his record is … well, it's fantastic."

"One of your students, then?"

"Aye."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Aubrey spoke again.

"Ah'm thinking this crew will consist of most that made th' trip t' Delmarnium wi' me."

"Scrappers, then? Who exactly are you planning to pick a fight with?"

"The _Revenge_."

Spence gave a short bark of laughter. "You have been away from this old ship too long.  You do know that the crew of that one is supposed to be – "

"Ah know. But Ah think – Ah know – we can bring 'em down."

Spence opened his mouth to say something, but wisely shut it again.  This time the silence between them was a bit more uncomfortable.  Fletcher thumbed through a few of the applications she had received for first mate.  The rustle of paperwork was the only sound in the silence.  She looked over at the older creature from the corner of her eye, sizing him up.  She had known him since she was a pup, and trusted his advice, but she wondered if he was getting a bit senile in his old age.  Her ship was the _Redemption,_ after all.  Her father and mother - and even Spence - had sailed it before her, and now it was hers. No pirate riff-raff had ever overtaken this ship in her near-century of use. She smirked. Then again, the usual reason pirates boarded her ship was to celebrate with her and her crew over a job well done.  She shook her head.  There was no way the _Revenge _would get the better of her.

She decided the silence had gone on long enough. Aubrey was once again the one to break it.

"Did ye check up on th' four cap'ns Ah asked ye to?"

"I did."

"An' did James P. Hawkins submit applications t' them?"

A smile tugged at Spence's lips. "Not a single one."

Aubrey grinned at the blind Conevian and tossed the stack of papers she had been holding into the trash bin.

"Ah've got m'self a first mate."


	3. Preparing for Launch

A/N: Yeah, the name _Revenge _just happens to be my feeble attempt at a nod toward "The Princess Bride". *Happy sigh* I love that movie… =)

   *****

III.  Preparing for Launch

   *****

Jim stood at the base of the gangplank, staring up at the _R.L.S. Redemption,_ a look of awe plastered on his face.  Morph hovered over his right shoulder, cooing appreciatively.

In the early morning fog of the Circuitia spaceport – sister port to Crescentia – the _Redemption_ seemed to shine.  She was bigger than the _Legacy,_ but he assumed that had a lot to do with the fact that she was a cargo ship.  She was sleek – looked like she could get up to some pretty high speeds if need be.  Jim figured Fletcher's shipments would always be on time.  Her hull was painted a deep iridescent blue, with a golden-ochre railing.  From afar, in the etherium, she'd be hard to spot.  He frowned.  The _Redemption_ sure did have some fearsome-looking guns for being a cargo ship.  Well, Aubrey said she had had run-ins with some less than friendly spacers…

"Mister Hawkins!"

Jim spun around to see the captain striding toward him confidently. She glanced from pub to shop, taking in everything around her. Her shoulders were squared and her chin was raised.  She had a completely different air than the Professor Fletcher he knew so well. He smirked.  'Yeah, she knows she's in charge, huh?'

"Yes ma'am!"

"Well, we'll have none o' that, First Mate Hawkins."  She winked. "And rest assured Ah'm the only respectable cap'n who'll let ye get away wi'out a 'Yes ma'am, Cap'n, ma'am!'"

Jim grinned. Yes, there was the Professor Fletcher he knew.

"Listen, Jim. Ah'm still waitin' fer most of m' crew to show up.  Go an' get y'self a spot o' breakfast at one of these…fine… hmm…_establishments_, and be back on the _Redemption_ by 0900 hours."

"Aye, Captain."

"Ye can dump yer stuff in yer stateroom, an' explore the ship if ye want t', but remember ye'll be seeing quite a bit o' her in th' future."

Jim nodded and shouldered his duffle before heading up the plank to the _Redemption_'s deck.  Morph chattered happily behind him.

   *****

A few minutes later, he was standing inside one of what he hoped was the port's more respectable pubs.  Morph gurgled softly on his shoulder, shifting forms from patron to patron.  Jim ambled up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools provided, hoping it wouldn't give way like it looked like it was promising to.  

He glanced at the menu briefly, hoping to find something that looked remotely edible.

Two rugged male aliens were chortling over something a few stools down from him, but he wasn't really paying attention to them.  It wasn't until Morph giggled happily and repeated them that Jim took any interest.

"Aubrey Fletcher! Aubrey Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher!"

The two aliens didn't seem to notice the little blob trilling away at Jim's shoulder.

"Morph! Quiet!"

Jim pretended to take great interest in his water glass, and eavesdropped on the two spacers.

"She's not!"

"She is! The Admiral himself mailed her."

"_The _Admiral??"

"Well that's no surprise.  They're always talkin'."

"How do you know?"

"Got a friend that works over at Galactic Patrol – handles correspondence."

The one with all the answers was the bigger and less human of the two.  The shifty, smaller one was as anxious as Jim for information.  He laughed, and the oily sound made Jim shudder.

"You think she and the Admiral - ? You think she's - heh heh – _captaining_ him?"

The larger one snorted.

"Don't be daft, you ugly barnacle. The Admiral couldn't get a fiery one like Fletch.  Now a spacer like me…"

Jim shook his head and resumed his study of the menu.  Maybe the dish with the – 

" – she's a right fine privateer!  One of the best."

They weren't still talking about Fletcher?

The larger alien smacked the smaller one's head. "One of the best? You are blinkin' daft!  Fletcher's the best damn privateer out there.  I've tried my damndest to get on crew with her, but …"

"Her standards are too high, eh?"

This earned him another smack from the larger alien. 

"Anyway, according to the rumors, the Admiral wants her to take down the _Revenge_."

An awed gasp escaped from the humanoid.

Jim was almost falling off the stool trying to hear their strained conversation.

"No! But – but… Isn't…? I mean, the captain of the _Revenge_… Why that's –"

"I _said,_ 'What'll it be, sugar?'!"

Jim snapped back to attention, silently cursing the waitress for choosing this specific moment to take his order.  He made a hasty decision, hoping it was something that wouldn't fight back, and started listening in on the two aliens again.

"Well, if anyone can take that ship down, it'll be Fletcher."

"Heh heh. You have a crush on her."

"I do not, you stupid, ugly, marlop-sucking…"

The conversation deteriorated into insults and threats.

Jim ate his breakfast in silence. A privateer? His professor? She seemed so respectable… Well, that would explain the ship.  

Morph flitted about, munching happily on Jim's breakfast, which remained thankfully still.

It appeared Jim wasn't the only one who needed to come clean.


	4. Motives Revealed

IV.  Motives Revealed

   *****

The calm air encircling the spaceport Circuitia provided a stark contrast to the chaos inside the captain's stateroom of the _R.L.S._ _Redemption_.

"You're a privateer!"

"Aye."

"You never told me!"

"Ye never asked."

"You said you deliver cargo! I hardly felt the need to ask if you were a mercenary!"

"Well, Ah dinnae lie, exactly… We _are_ going t' be delivering cargo…"

"That's not the point!"

Aubrey chuckled. "Ah was going t' tell ye before we launched, Jim."

"And what if I had said I didn't want to be your first mate any more?"

"Ye haven't left yet…"

"If I had left – "

"So ye're not?"

" – you'd be grounded until you could find a replacement!"

"Believe me when Ah say it wouldn't take that long, lad."

"I thought you were respectable… I mean, you were a professor at the Academy!"

"Now hold on a tic, Hawkins. Ah'm a perfectly respectable spacer."

"But – but – Privateers are just pirates that get paid to murder and pillage… right?"  Jim was suddenly unsure.

The statement elicited a laugh from Fletcher.  "Some are, Jim, yes."  She sat down heavily and gestured for him to do the same.  "But one of th' things that makes me th' best, is that Ah know how to pick m' employers."  She grinned and spread her arms wide. "And Ah am th' best."

Jim felt himself smiling along with her.  "You could have told me sooner."

She looked aghast. "Wha'? An' spoil th' fun o' this?" She shook her head. "Nah. Jim, I wanted t' hire ye because ye wanted to work fer me.  Not b'cause of my job, and not b'cause o' th' payoffs."

"But you told me to apply to those other captains…"

"Aye." She smiled. "And ye never did."

Jim flushed. "How did you - ?"

She waved him off. "Ah have m' ways.  Ye didn't apply, an' that's the point."

"How so?"

"Would ye let me finish, lad?"

"Sorry Captain."

"If ye had applied, Ah'd've known ye weren't sure about sailing wi' me.  Obviously, ye were sure, an' Ah'm tickled pink t' have ye.  Ye're a fine lad, James.  An' I expect ye t' be a fine first mate."

There was a silence. 

"Ah'm finished."

"Thank you, Captain…"

"Ye have something to say, don't ye?"

Moment of Truth, Jim decided.  Aubrey watched him patiently.

"I'm looking for John Silver!"  Oh yeah, real nice, Hawkins.

"The John Silver?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well, Ah hate t' disappoint ye, lad, but he's not on this ship." A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I know. But, um, well, you've been a lot of places… And I thought you might know something about where he might be."  He swallowed forcefully. "Or maybe you were hired to find him…?"

"No lad. Ah'm afraid our paths have never crossed.  Ever since the mutiny on the _Legacy_ – " here she smirked at Jim "- neither hide nor hair has been seen of that old spacedog."

"What about the _Revenge_?"

It may have been the first time Jim had seen Fletcher look genuinely surprised.

"So ye know about that?" She sighed. "Well, Jim, as much as Ah'd like t' meet that friend of yers, Ah find it highly doubtful that a wanted pirate like him'd join up with such a high-profile crew…"

"But it's possible?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't get yer hopes up too high, lad.  But we'll ask around."

Jim smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

   *****

Aubrey had introduced him to most of the crew, and Jim was glad to discover that just about all of them were the exact opposite of the crew Doppler had hired for the _Legacy._  They grinned and laughed and slapped each other heartily on the back… Not a one acted suspicious in any way.  And they were all keen on meeting the first mate that Fletcher had spoken of so highly. 

The cook turned out to be an old friend of Fletcher's. A Conevian who went by the name Spence, and refused to answer to anything else.  Jim had found it a bit surprising that he was blind, but Aubrey assured him that Spence was the finest cook she had ever had.  Jim had pushed back the slight disappointment he had felt as they ambled down to the galley, and instead of the large cyborg, there was only the hunched Spence.  

But Spence was quite likeable.  He told Jim a story about Fletcher while the captain's back was turned; about how as a pup traveling on her father's ship, the young Aubrey had fallen from the main boom and broken her arm while trying to show off for the son of the first mate.  Jim laughed, and Fletcher, guessing Spence's story, rounded on the old cook, grinning.

"Aye, well, if yer spawn hadn't threatened me with the label 'coward', Ah never would've done it!"

They bid farewell to the cook, who promised that their first meal on the etherium would be some feast, and made their way up to the bridge.

"Spence was your father's first mate?"

"Aye.  When m' Mum and Da' retired, he became cap'n, and Ah was his first mate."  Her mood had become somewhat sullen.  "His first time as cap'n on this ship, an' a meteor storm steals his sight from him."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"So that's when you became captain?"

She grimaced. "Not right away.  Ah wasn't quite ready t' handle the responsibility, so we took on another cap'n."

Jim read her expression and furrowed his brow.  "What happened to him?"

"Killed by pirates on his maiden voyage."

"Then did you…?"

"No. We went through still one more b'fore the crew feared tha' th' ship was cursed.  I was afraid of losin' m' crew, so I stepped up t' th' position."

"…And?"

"We ended up 2000 drubloons richer than we hoped we would be by th' time th' first voyage was over."

"Wow."

"Yeah.  Well, Spence couldn't stand t' leave the 'therium, so he learned t' cook, and we've been sailin' t'gether ever since."

The helmsman, Digland, saluted smartly as Aubrey approached. 

"Afternoon, Cap'n!"

"Mister Digland. Wonderful to see ye at the helm again!"

"I sooner fly a mantabird than any ship other than yours, Cap'n!"

"Well, that makes two o' us, Digland."  She winked and gestured to Jim.  "May Ah introduce ye t' m' new first mate, Jim Hawkins."

Jim grasped one of the four paws that had been offered.

"A pleasure, Mr. Hawkins!"

"Now don't shake his arm completely off! Ah'm going to need ever'one t' be in top condition this trip."

"Aye-aye Cap'n!" Digland abruptly let go and turned back to the helm.

Aubrey grinned at Jim. "Well, Hawkins, why don't ye show us how an Academy graduate launches a galleon like this."

Jim returned the grin and began calling orders to the enthusiastic crew.  It was about time.


	5. On the Etherium

A/N: Wow – three chapters in one day! And they said it couldn't be done… Mwaha! *Ahem* Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, guys. Y'all rock! There will be plenty of Silver in this story, I promise… (honestly, what kind of fangirl would I be if I neglected the poor cyborg?) I just thought I'd drive you crazy by giving you more Fletcher first. ;)

   *****

V.  On the Etherium

   *****

The initial euphoria of launch had somewhat evaporated, and Aubrey and Jim were sitting in the captain's stateroom discussing their course.

"What if we stopped at Avalon IV?"

"Probably not a good idea, lad.  Last time Ah was there, they were still rebuilding from the hurricanes…"

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  They needed to stop and get information before continuing.  Their last informant had been a bit confused herself, and they had ended up in a system devoid of any life at all.  The crew was still just as chipper as ever, even if they were a bit restless.

From Aubrey's explanation, they were a crew that worked well under pressure and loved a good dogfight.  At the moment, it felt like the _R.L.S. Redemption_ was a mere pleasure cruiser.  So when the crew wasn't eating, sleeping or working, they were sparring.  Jim had participated a few times, and had managed to overpower some of the riggers, but every single roper on the ship had managed to get the better of him.  Even without the substantial weight difference, Aubrey's crew was conditioned to fight, and had probably done so for the better part of their lives.  And though the Academy had taught him wonders in the hand-to-hand combat department, these guys knew how real pirates would fight, and were more than happy to show Jim a few of the dirtier moves.

At this moment, Jim was sitting across from Aubrey, nursing a swollen knee from his last encounter with one of the riggers.  Fletcher smiled as he rolled up his pant leg to allow the ice pack better access to the bruised area.

"Now ye know why Ah hired two medics."

Jim grimaced.

Aubrey looked down at the holomap her navigator had given her to check over.

"Wait a minute…"

Jim looked up.  "You find a good system, Fletcher?"

"Ah did indeed. Though not really a system –"

Her first mate stood up slowly and hobbled over to look at the map.

"That's an asteroid belt…"

"Aye.  But there's a GP station in thi' belt if Ah'm not mistaken."

Jim looked puzzled.

"GP. Galactic Patr-"

" Yeah, I know GP, but what I'm wondering is if it'll be safe for us to stop there.  I mean, I know you're friends with the Admiral and everything, but – "

Fletcher stood and pressed a button at the bottom of the map, effectively shutting it off and returning the room to the soft light from the etherium, rather than the harsh blue of the holomap. She tossed the map onto one of her shelves and turned to give Jim one of her trademark cocky grins.

"Ah'm friends wi' everyone, Mr. Hawkins."

Jim returned the grin and followed her out of her stateroom, up to the bridge.

"Mr. Digland!"

"Aye, Cap'n!"

"Change our coordinates to 357, and get us t' Asteroid 89 ASAP."

"Yes ma'am, Cap'n!"

   *****

Less than 38 hours later, they docked at Asteroid 89, and the captain and her first mate made their way down to the station's entryway.

As Aubrey reached out for the door handle, it opened, and standing inside were three GPs armed to the teeth.  Jim automatically moved for his flintlock, but Fletcher placed a hand on his shoulder, stilling his arm.

"State your business!" The voice was slightly mechanical, and Jim nearly groaned aloud at the prospect of having to deal with a droid.

"Max, ye old windbag, put yer peashooter down an' give me a proper welcome."

"Aubrey?"

She laughed. Jim cocked an eyebrow. Only Fletcher had the ability to laugh in the face of three heavily armed GPs.  Well, he imagined Silver could possess that talent, too…

Whoa. Where'd that come from? 

The GP in the center, the only one that had spoken, and who Jim assumed was Max, removed his helmet and revealed a dark-skinned human man in his early to mid-thirties.

The other two lowered their weapons as Max strode forward and embraced Aubrey, laughing as he did so.

"You dirty spacer – where you been? It's been forever!"

Aubrey clapped him on the back before pulling away. 

"Ah know, Ah know… Ah've been teachin' at th' Academy."

"No shit!"

"Aye! In fact, let me introduce ye t' m' new first mate – and one o' m' best students – Jim Hawkins."

"No _shit_! The Jim Hawkins, huh?"

Jim was completely taken aback. "Um… You've heard of me?"

"Heard of you?! Are you kiddin'? The kid who made the trip to and back from Treasure Planet, _and_ survived a mutiny led by John Silver? Boy, you're a hero!"

Jim grinned and shook the pre-offered hand.  

"Well, thanks…"

"Listen, Max.  M' crew is a bit restless and –"

"Who you got this time? Spence there?"

"Of course."

"Tell him I say hey!"

"Of course. But listen. Ye haven't heard anythin' about the _Revenge_ lately, have ye?"  At a look from Jim, Aubrey prodded on, "Or anythin' about Silver?" When Max gave her a quizzical look, she added, "We think he may be th' cap'n of th' _Revenge_."

Jim silently thanked Aubrey for her wits.

Max pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before he shook his head.  "Nah. Sorry Aubs, but I really don't think Silver would go for that sort of high-profile sailing this soon…" He gestured to the walls, where a small holograph of the cyborg stood, glaring at the company.  "We've got his face up everywhere.  We were actually hopin' that the next time you came around you might have some info for us…"

Aubrey shook her head. "Sorry lads. But even if Ah did, Ah'm staking m' claim on that one. He's worth quite a bit t' a lot of people 'round th' 'therium. Ah just happen t' know where he'll fetch th' highest price."

Jim clenched his fists and tightened his jaw.  Even if Fletcher was only putting up a front for the sake of the GPs, she was very convincing.  It hurt Jim to think that they could talk about Silver like that.  He looked again at the glaring holograph of the friend and father-figure he had known so well.  He focused again on the conversation when the subject shifted to the _Revenge_.  

"Now, you know, Fletcher… We just might have a teeeeensy bit of info on the vessel you're lookin' for…"

Aubrey smirked and set her paw-like hands on her hips.

"Do ye? Well, Ah might just have somethin' in return for ye and yer boys if ye do…"

"The usual?"

"Depends on the information…" She turned to look at her first mate.  "Jim, if ye could be so kind as t' get back t' th' _Redemption_ and find th' case Ah was showing ye earlier?"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n."

As Jim turned to go, he could hear the captain and the GP talking about the _Revenge_.

   *****

When he returned, Aubrey was looking grim.  He set the case down in front of the GPs, and watched the captain curiously.

"Ah thank ye kindly for th' information, lads.  Take th' whole thing."

"Aubrey, never let it be said you drive a hard bargain."

"Well, ye gave me more news than Ah was expectin'…"

"Good luck, girl.  May the suns be always in your sails."

"An' may th' enemy's fire miss its mark."

They smiled, and though the goodbyes were a bit tenser than the hellos, they promised each other that they'd meet again to catch up in the future.

   *****

Later, on the deck of the _Redemption, _Aubrey filled Jim in on everything he'd missed.

"The _Revenge_ is _how_ big?"

"At least half again bigger than m' _Redemption_, with twice as many cannons."

"Whoa. Fletcher… I know you're good, but that sounds like suicide."

"Ah know."

"Then why go after it?"

"Jim, why are ye asking me that?"

Jim smirked.  "Because going after the _Revenge_… it's a challenge for you, isn't it?"

"Right."

"They all said it couldn't be done by one ship alone, but you wanna prove them wrong."

"Smart lad.  Sound familiar, does it?"

"Yeah. Sounds like me."

Aubrey smiled at Jim and let her head fall back to gaze up at the vastness of the etherium.

"Ye dinnae like it when Ah spoke of Silver th' way Ah did, did ye?"

Jim leaned on the rail and looked down at the hull of the ship, his mood suddenly gloomy. "Not really, no."

She chuckled softly, turned around, and leaned back so that her elbows and back rested against the rail of the ship.  "Ah am truly sorry, lad… but when tryin' t' get information, ye have to know which button t' push."

"Ah, so the bribery wasn't enough?"

Aubrey had the decency to look slightly ashamed. But she recovered quickly, and shrugged it off.

"It ain't bribery if ye get somethin' in return!" 

At least Jim chuckled at that.  She sighed and looked over at the young man gazing off into the twinkling abyss of the etherium.

"Ah am sorry, Jim lad." She looked back at the deck of her ship, evaluating every last inch with her eyes. "Th' two o' ye must have had quite a bond…"

He nodded, still watching the stars float past.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

The silence between then was quite comfortable, but Jim wanted to continue.  He finally turned away to look at Aubrey.

"He was like a father to me, you know?"

She nodded.

"He taught me so many things that were worth knowing…" He paused, searching for the right words. "When I needed a father most… I got Silver…"

She smiled.  Would this young man ever cease to amaze her? He had gone through hell, and emerged victorious.  She had heard the stories of Silver's betrayal of the boy.  Yes, word travels fast when you know the right sources. And now to be speaking to him here on the deck of the _Redemption_, describing a cold-blooded pirate as the father he had never known… It tore her apart.

"We'll find him, lad." 

Did she just say that out loud? She shook her head slightly. Well, no going back now.

"What?"

"We'll find him. Before th' Patrol does. Ah promise."

"You promise?"  

Her lips twitched upward slightly, betraying the beginnings of a smile.

"Ah promise."


	6. Of Pirates and Refugees

A/N: I enabled anonymous reviewing! I had no clue that when I signed up for ff.net, they automatically said to anonymous posting... So sorry! If you had something to say before, but couldn't, please go on and say it now! =)  
  
*****  
  
VI. Of Pirates and Refugees  
  
*****  
  
Dawn rose golden on the decks of the _R.L.S. Redemption.   
  
_She also had the nerve to shine through the windows of the first mate's cabin, effectively waking Jim Hawkins. He moaned and rolled over, avoiding the intruding rays.  
  
Morph, seeing that Jim was certainly awake enough for a game, shifted forms to resemble a laser flintlock, and hovered in front of Jim's face, muzzle pointing toward the unsuspecting first mate.   
  
That sense that pricks at you when something other than the seen, smelled, tasted, touched or heard occurs, told Jim that he had to open his eyes.  
  
He immediately wished that he hadn't.  
  
He shrieked and reached for his own weapon before realizing that the gun before him was hovering on its own.  
  
  
  
The flintlock laughed.  
  
Unable to keep the form and giggle madly at the same time, Morph reverted to his normal, blobby shape and nuzzled Jim's cheek.   
  
The first mate smiled and rubbed Morph with his index finger.  
  
You annoying little squit... He yawned. C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast.  
  
Breakfast! Breakfast! Yippee!  
  
Jim grinned and meandered out on deck. A few crew members were already up and about, and Jim greeted them all before continuing down to the galley.  
  
Spence, as usual, had breakfast ready as Jim appeared.   
  
Mornin', Spence.  
  
Mornin', Spence!  
  
Well, g'mornin' Mr. Hawkins, little Morph. I trust you slept well?  
  
Very well, thanks. Jim sat down at one of the tables. By some unknown sense, the Conevian grabbed a bowl of a porridge-like fare and made his way to the same table Jim was at.  
  
Here you are, son.  
  
Thanks, Spence. Looks good. He wasn't lying. It did look quite good. Aubrey was right: Spence, for being blind, was a pretty good cook. Heck, he was good for a cook that had super-sight.   
  
Ah, I forgot a little bowl for Morphy there... Spence stood and moved back to the stove.  
  
Jim grinned. Thanks again, Spence.  
  
Of course.  
  
He returned carrying a smaller-sized bowl. Morph chirped ecstatically and dove in - literally. Both Jim and the cook chuckled at that.  
  
Spence turned back to the first mate and smiled. So Jim, you having a good time as first mate then?  
  
Jim nodded. Yeah - sure am.  
  
Spence nodded, staring vacantly just below Jim's eye-level. Sure beats cabin boy, eh?  
  
Jim looked at Spence incredulously, then snorted. Sure does. Fletcher told you about that?  
  
Aubrey tells me everything.  
  
Yeah, not my favorite job on a ship, I gotta say.  
  
But surely some good came from it...  
  
Jim smirked. Yeah... Did, uh, Fletcher tell you about that too?  
  
Spence chuckled. About how you befriended one of the most ruthless pirates ever to roam the etherium? Of course. Jim snickered. Kiddo, you must be one of the most interesting people I've ever met. And that's saying a lot.  
  
He furrowed his brow. How so? I mean, that's quite a compliment coming from you, sir.  
  
This evoked another chuckle from the Conevian. You start out a troubled kid half a step from juvenile hall, and end up going to Treasure Planet. That alone is enough adventure for one lifetime, but you also make friends with John Silver, who ends up saving your life... Silver - a pirate who probably wouldn't stick his neck out for his own mum, let alone some trouble-making kid. You get a near-full ride to the Royal Naval Academy, at the recommendation of Captain Amelia, no less. And now you're Aubrey Fletcher's first mate... She never even glanced at another resume, kid. You were her first choice. She probably would have come looking for you if you hadn't applied.  
  
Jim looked down at his breakfast, grinning like an idiot.  
  
In fact, I don't mean to add fuel to that over-inflated ego of yours, but you're somethin' grand, kid. We all know it, and half the crew can't wait to see the James P. Hawkins in action. He winked, and though it wasn't quite focused, it made Jim flush.  
  
Well, ah... Thanks, sir. But, um, I mean, I'm not really... That is, I don't think -  
  
Spence laughed. Don't try to act modest, kiddo. It doesn't suit you in the least.  
  
*****  
  
The day progressed as normal - the crew worked, ate, played... Jim lounged in his cabin, stroking Morph idly while he studied a chart of the Marconian system.  
  
About supper time, a whistle sounded from the deck outside. It was followed quickly by a strained yelp. Pirates!! Off the starboard bow!  
  
Jim leapt to the stateroom door, Morph on his heels. Aubrey was already on the bridge, shouting orders to the _Redemption_'s crew. Jim got up to the bridge just as the captain asked the helmsman where the first mate was.  
  
Good lad. Ye got a spyglass on ye?  
  
Yes, Captain. He reached inside his jacket and handed her the object in question.  
  
She took it and pointed toward the ship in the distance. It was a smaller vessel, with a completely black hull and crimson sails. She muttered something that Jim didn't catch and shouted an order to one of the gunners.  
  
Striker! Fire one volley directly beneath mid ship, then two astern! Snap to it!  
  
Aye-aye, Cap'n!  
  
The gunner, Striker, followed her orders perfectly, as all of Fletcher's crew was wont to do.  
  
The captain narrowed her eyes and watched the pirate ship. Jim held his breath. For a crew that had just fired three quite inaccurate shots at a band of pirates, they were remarkably calm.  
  
The whole etherium seemed to stop in the eternity between Striker's shots and when the pirates made their move. A laser blast sailed directly across the nose of the _Redemption_, followed by a shot across the deck, just missing the heads of her crew members.  
  
Jim subconsciously reached for his blaster, when Aubrey laughed.  
  
What was with this woman and her terrible habit of laughing in the face of danger?   
  
He looked at her quizzically. She smacked him on the back and leapt down to the deck. S'more old friends o' mine, Jim lad!  
  
He smiled and shook his head. Would wonders never cease?  
  
That ol' spacedog always did like t' show off. She called out to her crew, Hope he dinnae singe ye too bad, boyos!  
  
Ahoy, Cap'n Fletcher!   
  
By this point, the two ships had pulled abreast, and a small Canid alien was leaning over the railing of the pirate galleon.  
  
Cap'n Tag, ye old mongrel!  
  
It's about time you showed up, lass! We've been just itchin' for a party!  
  
Jim studied Tag's crew. Most were Canids - Dr. Doppler's species, with one or two humans thrown in the mix. All of them looked far more gruff than Aubrey's crew, but then again, they were pirates.  
  
When the two ships were close enough, Tag's vessel, _The Mange_ lowered her boarding hooks, and her crew leapt to the deck of the _Redemption_. Jim grinned. He had never seen so much manly hugging and backslapping. Everybody knew each other.   
  
Aubrey's voice raised over the din: Y' all need t' meet m' first (an' best) mate - Jim Hawkins!  
  
Suddenly, Jim found himself and Morph in the middle of all the swarthy Canids and humanoids. He was slapped, hugged, his hands were shaken at least twice by everybody, and he was nearly knocked to the deck quite a few times. He emerged from the huddle quite dizzy. And understandably so. He barely heard Fletcher's next announcement.  
  
Spence, boy! Break out th' pints! It's about time for a party!  
  
*****  
  
Jim didn't know pirates could play instruments so well. There had been dancing and music as soon as _The Mange_'s crew could get their instruments over - which didn't take that long after the initial greetings. And that was six hours ago. He had danced, gotten a slight buzz from Spence's best ale, and was now listening to the crews tell stories that he was sure he would never hear in any classroom.  
  
One of the Canids finished his story to much applause and laughter, and the players struck up a reel. The whirlwind notes stirred everyone back into a fervor, and while Jim decided to sit this one out, he watched Aubrey leap and bound over the deck with great interest.  
  
She's some Cap'n, huh, Hawkses?  
  
Captain Tag had come over to sit next to Jim. The first mate smiled. Yeah, sure is, Captain. The smell of alcohol on Tag was quite strong, and Jim tried not to wince at the Canid's breath.  
  
Sh'used t' b'mine, y'know.  
  
  
  
Used t' be m'spacer! A damn fiiiiiine womun, that'un.  
  
Jim hoped he wasn't about to tread on any toes. What happened?  
  
Tag shrugged and gave Jim the kind of unfocused, piercing stare that only the drunk can give.  
  
I wusnt good 'nough f'er. He waved his hands about. She won' tell ya that... B'that's th' trufe. He hiccuped. Shhhssss too good fer ...... He thought hard, and it would have looked that way, had he not been crossing his eyes. Too good fer EV'BODY!  
  
Jim chuckled. I'll drink to that, Captain.  
  
Dammiman - So'll I!! Tag tried to stand, but only succeeded in falling forward. He made it up on his second attempt, though, and staggered over to one of the many kegs that had been rolled onto the deck in honor of the occasion.  
  
To Flesher!! Tag cried out to the crews. Raucous, unintelligible shouts answered him.  
  
Jim snickered and downed the last of his pint.  
  
*****  
  
He woke up on the floor of his stateroom.   
  
The pirates had gone, and most of Aubrey's crew had made it to their cabins before passing out completely.   
  
Jim appeared on deck, blinking in the glare of the ship's lights. At least the hangover isn't as bad as it could be...' He lurched to the port side of the ship and leaned heavily on the railing before retching over the side.  
  
  
  
He brought his head up - Slowly, Hawkins, slooooowwwwly...' and the sight before him caused his hangover to evaporate immediately.  
  
  
  
He turned and ran to the captain's stateroom.  
  
*BANG* Jim's fist connected with the door.  
  
Captain! Wake up!  
  
*BANG* *BANG*  
  
A thoroughly disgruntled Aubrey opened the door.  
  
Wha' issit Jim? Can't ye let me die in peace?  
  
Captain, you need to see this...  
  
Fletcher's eyes came instantly into focus. What, lad?  
  
Her first mate pointed off to the left. It was a ship. Not a pirate ship, either. A small passenger liner, stranded, it seemed. On the deck were the passengers, waving frantically at the _Redemption_.   
  
All hands on deck! Up an' at em, lads!  
  
A completely groggy and hung over crew arrived on deck, awaiting orders from the captain.  
  
When they were all accounted for, Aubrey opened her mouth to speak, but realized she didn't have a plan. She turned to Jim.  
  
Um, Mr. Hawkins, this is a tad embarrassin', but, um...  
  
He ran his tongue over his teeth, fighting back a grin. It didn't escape her notice.   
  
Shut up, lad. Ah'm achin' something terrible, and this damn boat won't quit wobblin'...  
  
I'll go check the charts for a nearby spaceport.  
  
Good lad.  
  
It didn't take Jim any time at all to check the charts when he saw the area they were in.  
  
Captain, do we have a tow line?  
  
Aye, Ah b'lieve we do, Jim. It's a small enough ship that we can drag her somewhere. As long as it's not too far off... She blinked. Is there a spaceport nearby?  
  
Sure is Captain. Home sweet Montressor - no more than seven hours east of our current position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Home

A/N: Palla, you are my favorite, ever. Do you know how awesome it is to get here and see that someone has written a review of every chapter? Seriously made my day. (And makes me want to milk this into as many chapters as possible. ;))   
  
Silver's coming, I promise! I'm just itchin' to bring him into this story as much as you guys are to read him in it, but ... but... I've just got to build it all up. *sob* Blasted character development! ;)  
  
So, um, yeah. He'll appear shortly.  
  
*****  
  
VII. Home  
  
*****  
  
Jim stood on the bridge of the _Redemption_, calling out orders to the crew as they headed for Crescentia. Aubrey had left him in charge of the ship while she boarded the passenger liner to find out what had happened to them. She had been gone nearly three hours, so Jim figured they either had a long story for her, or plenty of food on board that she would try to talk them into giving away. Or maybe the hangover had come back with a vengeance, and she was avoiding her own crew to get in a few extra hours sleep.  
  
He snorted. Digland gave him a quizzical glance and Jim shook his head to dismiss the thought.   
  
Sorry, Digland. My tired mind is running away with me...  
  
Ah. You think she's taking a nap over there too, huh?  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
Now lads, ye both know Ah'd never do such a thing!  
  
The first mate and helmsman spun around to see Fletcher swagger up to the bridge, eyebrow cocked and a smirk on her face.  
  
Digland flushed and looked back to the helm, but Jim winked and nudged him with his elbow.  
  
Well, Captain, maybe not for a snooze, but I imagine if they had a good pint or two to continue what you started last night...  
  
Aubrey laughed and made a dramatic show of bringing her hand up to her heart, mock surprise on her face.   
  
Now Jim, ye aren't accusing me of stealing are ye?  
  
Jim raised his eyebrows and gestured to the mug in her hand.  
  
This is merely a thank-you from our dear refugees! She winked. Nothin' like a hair off the dog that bit ye. She flashed them a cocky grin and leaned against the rail of the bridge, taking a swig of her ale.  
  
So what happened to them?  
  
Aubrey looked at Jim for a moment before she answered.   
  
  
  
No lad. Tag may be a pirate, but he knows well enough not t' attack a passenger galleon this close t' a big port like Crescentia. She looked east, toward their destination. No... This was a challenge t' someone...  
  
The _Revenge_.  
  
  
  
They know we're coming after them? His jaw dropped. Did - did they do this right under our noses - last night?  
  
She shook her head. No, this boat's been stranded here a while now.  
  
But they were left alive!  
  
Would ye let me finish, lad? She smirked at him.  
  
Sorry, Captain.  
  
She continued. They were indeed left alive. Well, th' passengers were. The crew was slaughtered and hung from th' masts... She nodded grimly back to the galleon, where Jim could barely make out the forms of the mutilated crew tied halfway up the masts. He pursed his lips. Fletcher continued. Those buccaneers stole every last remnant from their larders.  
  
But - At a look from the captain, Jim shut his mouth.  
  
They left those people t' starve, their ship crippled an' stranded only a few short hours from their destination. She came to address the question Jim was about to ask. Lucky for them, the ship had a hidden larder that none but th' cooks knew about. S' what's kept them alive for the past month...  
  
A month!  
  
  
  
Jim furrowed his brow. Wait... We've been sailing for... That ship was attacked the day we cast off.  
  
Aubrey pulled an object from inside her coat. It was a wicked-looking dagger. And at the base of the blade, stabbed cleanly through the middle, were three small pieces of cloth - deep blue, ochre-gold, and a creamy white. The _Redemption_'s colors. Fletcher met his eyes evenly. Aye, lad. The _Revenge_ knows we're on her trail.  
  
*****  
  
That night, they docked at Crescentia. The galleon they had rescued was recovered by the company that owned it, and they had rewarded Fletcher well for returning it and her passengers to them.  
  
Jim had been prepared to go with Fletcher, but she had dismissed him and the rest of the crew, allowing them to spend that night and the next day in port.  
  
She had knocked on Jim's door as they readied to dock.  
  
Come in.  
  
Hey lad.  
  
  
  
Ah'm gonnae attend t' this business with the liner, and then Ah want to visit this inn o' yers.  
  
Jim grinned. All right. When do we meet with the -   
  
Nah, Jim. Ye go visit yer mum. Ah'll meet ye later.  
  
You sure?  
  
Aye. Ah'll be sendin' the rest o' th' crew off as well. We'll leave t'morrow night.  
  
Nice long break, eh, Fletcher?  
  
She smiled sadly. Well, Ah'm afraid it may be th' last time some of them ever see a port...  
  
He furrowed his brow and brushed his bangs out of his face. How do you mean?  
  
We're close, Jim... The _Revenge_ wants us to find her... Ah feel that it won't b' long now... She trailed off. Then, as if waking from a trance, she shook her head and smiled at him. Don't ye be worrying yerself with that though, lad. Go see yer mum an' the good Doctor Doppler. Ah'll meet ye at th' ol' Benbow later t'night.   
  
He forced a smile. Okay, Fletcher. You take it easy now.  
  
Of course.  
  
*****  
  
He knew his mother wasn't expecting him to show up for a while. For all she knew, he was halfway to the Lagoon Nebula, delivering crates of purps to starving children.   
  
But he wasn't.  
  
Jim Hawkins stood in the doorway of the Benbow Inn, duffle slung over his shoulder haphazardly, but still looking every inch the first mate he was.  
  
Sarah was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
Silence greeted him. He furrowed his brow and walked inside, setting his bag on a chair. Morph hovered quietly over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
He continued inside, walking past the large central stove, and into the adjoining kitchen.  
  
  
  
Jim whirled around, only to be knocked over by a rather excited copper droid.  
  
  
  
  
  
The robot in question hugged and prodded the rather surprised first mate. Deja vu,' Jim thought. Oh, you're home! It's really so wonderful to see you again! There're so many stories I'd love to hear! I mean, you were only at the Academy for four years, but you're a first mate now, and -   
  
  
  
He looked at Jim curiously. Yeah Jim?  
  
Where's my mom?  
  
Oh she went to the Dopplers' for dinner tonight! And you know, I was just thinking how much she deserved it, too! What with all the responsibility she has and all...  
  
Jim interrupted before B.E.N. could begin rambling again. Thanks B.E.N. I'm going to go see them. If Captain Aubrey Fletcher gets here before we get back, would you send her on over?  
  
Captain Fletcher! Right, Jimmy! Oh, oh! Is she your Captain _and _ your professor? I remember you said once -   
  
Jim and Morph slipped out the door as quickly as they could.  
  
*****  
  
He arrived at the Dopplers' unannounced, and while Amelia may have raised an eyebrow at that, she did it with a smile on her face.  
  
Their children were already in bed, so the four of them - two Dopplers and two Hawkins - reunited outside the house. Amelia was as warm as the stoic captain could be. Delbert was beside himself. Sarah was ecstatic.   
  
Good to see you again, Mr. Hawkins.  
  
You simply _must_ tell me about your studies!  
  
How long are you in port?  
  
What's your captain like?  
  
Glad to see that after four years at the Academy, you didn't end up a cabin boy. (An amused smirk from Amelia went with that comment.)  
  
It's so good to see you, Jim.  
  
They went back inside, and Jim told them all about school - for he had only seen them at graduation, and even that wasn't enough time to discuss a whole year of training. It was very comfortable conversation - Amelia had definitely loosened up since having her children - but Jim still couldn't help wondering if she didn't like him very much. She was extremely interested in the stories about Fletcher, even if Jim did leave out the part about the drunken pirates.  
  
The captain herself showed up not two hours later, and she and Amelia immediately respected each other. Their methods may differ greatly, but they each got their jobs done, and they understood that very well.  
  
Delbert asked her all about her travels as Sarah continued a conversation with her son, occasionally glancing over at Fletcher, as if she was still trying to come to a decision about the bear-like captain. Aubrey was as likeable as always, though, and Jim realized he shouldn't have worried. By the end of the night, she had even talked Sarah into telling her some of her favorite recipes. Jim grinned. His mother was usually pretty suspicious about giving out her best recipes, but Aubrey had managed to get Sarah to ask _her_ if she wanted any of them.  
  
It was well past midnight when Sarah saw the time and shooed both Jim and Aubrey out the Dopplers' door and back toward the inn.  
  
Jim shook hands with Delbert and Amelia, promising to visit as soon as he finished the voyage. Aubrey grinned and shook their hands in turn.   
  
Take good care of him, Captain! - This from Delbert.  
  
Captain Fletcher, please do come back so that we can swap war stories. The corner of Amelia's mouth twitched upwards in a grin.  
  
Of course, Cap'n! Ah'd love t' hear about yer run-in with the Procyon Armada!   
  
The two Hawkins and Fletcher headed back to the Benbow for what would be Jim and Aubrey's last night of real rest for a long time.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:  
As much as I love B.E.N... (and I do - Martin Short's just the coolest!) I can't write him for beans, so he gets a mere cameo in this story. Sorry B.E.N. fans... And also, a big sorry to all you Sarah, Amelia, and Doppler fans. I do love them, too... But just think of how much sooner this'll bring Silver to us! ;)


	8. The Revenge

VIII. The Revenge  
  
*****  
  
Jim and Aubrey had spent the majority of their day at the Benbow. B.E.N. was completely infatuated with the captain, and it took Aubrey the better part of the afternoon to say goodbye to him and Sarah so that she could finish restocking the _Redemption_ for the next part of their trip.  
  
Jim couldn't wait to cast off again. It wasn't that he wanted to leave the old inn, he just wanted to get back to the etherium. He had missed his mother terribly, but there was just something about the freedom of sailing that made him loathe to hang around any planet for too long.  
  
Cast off was scheduled for 2100 that night, so he still had a few more hours before Fletcher wanted him aboard to prepare the ship for launch. He certainly needed to take an hour or so out of his day to go solar surfing - something he hadn't done since long before graduation. He changed into an old pair of pants and his favorite worn jacket before grabbing his board and leaving the Benbow for an hour of freedom.  
  
*****  
  
He arrived at the _Redemption_ fifteen minutes late, to greet a rather amused Aubrey.  
  
  
  
She nodded. He needed no further excuse.  
  
They cast off on time, and as usual, the crew was in high spirits.   
  
The first four days passed without a problem.   
  
When Jim wasn't keeping the ship on course (Aubrey had given him much more responsibility for this leg of the journey), he was explaining to a few of the crew members the basics of solar surfing - apparently one or two of the ropers had seen him in action, and wanted to know all about the sport.  
  
Fletcher roamed the ship, making sure everything was in its proper place and striking up conversations with crew members.  
  
All in all, it was a very smooth start.  
  
Those on watch couldn't help but marvel at how calm and peaceful the etherium was.  
  
*****  
  
All hands to battle stations!!!  
  
Fletcher was knocked out of bed by the force of the blast. She pulled on a pair of breeches quickly, ignoring the pain in her thigh, and expecting a rather colourful bruise to appear within the next few days.  
  
Jim was the first on the bridge, followed by Digland, who had been off-duty, and finally Aubrey. She looked to the lookout.   
  
Miss L'lii! What is it?  
  
The lookout called back, her voice positively quaking with fear.  
  
It's the _Revenge_, Cap'n!  
  
Aubrey's instantly became the captain Jim had heard stories about. She was perfectly collected and determined, calling out orders as well as encouragement to the crew.  
  
The once-calm etherium erupted in cannon fire. The whole sky seemed to glow orange in the heat of battle. It was a frightening sight.   
  
The information GP Max had given them turned out to be depressingly accurate. The _Revenge_ was huge. Even from the distance they were at, Jim could judge her size to be easily half again as big as Aubrey's galleon. The cannon blasts from the pirate ship seemed never-ending. Jim tried to get a count of her guns, but either the pirates were brilliant at disguising their numbers, or the _Revenge_ had at least ten per side. Jim fervently hoped it was the former. He couldn't make out the number of crew members, but he was sure they outnumbered those on the _Redemption_ at least two to one. He silently prayed Aubrey was as good as she claimed she was.  
  
Digland was doing an excellent job of outmaneuvering the fire from the enemy ship. Unfortunately, the cannon fire was coming fast and furious. Laser balls rent their sails. The ship creaked and moaned and lurched as the blasts tore up her hull. It was looking bad.   
  
But as bad as it looked for the _Redemption_, Jim could tell that the _Revenge_ was looking slightly worse. Jim wondered briefly if it was possible for the two crews to annihilate each other. Fletcher's crew had done a complete one-eighty from boisterous and laid-back to frightening and savage.   
  
Aubrey's gunners were doing their best. They had managed to do some terrific damage to the _Revenge_. Striker had even hit the pirates' emergency boosters, rendering the ship unable to run from the fight. Jim just hoped that the pirates would be the ones who needed to run.   
  
There was an explosion on the deck of the pirate ship and the sound of screams in the distance as one of the other two gunners hit one of the _Revenge_'s cannons.  
  
Nice shot! Ah do believe ye got close to a dozen with that one!  
  
The gunner who had fired the shot raised his arm in a gesture of thanks to Aubrey, when there was an explosion on the deck of their own ship. The gunner was thrown from his position and landed in a heap on the deck.  
  
Ah need someone t' cover that cannon!  
  
Fletcher's order was drowned out by the next two explosions that rattled the _Redemption_.   
  
Jim looked back to the deck, where the main mast had been splintered by the last shot. The crew had scattered - some were battening down the sails, others fired at the enemy ship, while still others lay unconscious or dead on the deck. The cannon closest to the bridge remained unmanned.   
  
Aubrey looked aghast, but still determined. She grabbed her laser rifle from where it rested against the rail of the bridge, and opened fire on the _Revenge_.   
  
Hawkins! Ah need someone on that cannon!  
  
Aye, Captain!  
  
He ran down the stairs of the bridge and mounted the cannon. He was able to get three or four good shots off before the lookout shouted a warning to the crew.   
  
Incoming fire!  
  
It was the _Revenge_'s best shot yet. It sailed across the deck, taking out one of the two mid-masts, which crashed down amid the crew. Riggers fell from the lines like some gruesome meteor storm.  
  
Jim cried out in pain as shrapnel from the blast hit him in the leg. He shook his head to clear it, and realized how much closer the _Revenge _suddenly was.  
  
Jim! Get out o' there!   
  
He leapt from the cannon and limped back up to the bridge where Fletcher stood grimly watching the scene unfolding before her.  
  
One of the riggers that had fallen closest to the bridge used every last ounce of his strength to lift his head and address Fletcher.  
  
C-captain... they're going to board us...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Palla - Hangovers - yes, one of the main reasons I don't drink... often. ;)  
  
I hope people are still reading - I have a terrible habit of making a good start, and then completely falling into disarray. The next few chapters have already been drafted (something I _never_ do...) and it may take me a while to get out after this next one, because I want them to be good. So please do let me know if my writing has started to go downhill...


	9. Desperation

IX. Desperation  
  
*****  
  
No! Not on m' ship!  
  
Fletcher was putting up a stunning defense. It was a part of her Jim hoped he would never be on the wrong side of. Teeth bared in a savage growl, she barked orders one after another to her now-feral crew.  
  
Take out their cannons! Watch those shrouds! They're tryin' t' get abreast o' us - I donnae want t' see any movement on that deck!  
  
And for their part, the crew of the _Redemption_ was putting up a spectacular fight.   
  
Unfortunately, the _Revenge_ had the makings of the best ships of the etherium. Even with the damaged engine, she could outmaneuver Fletcher's galleon, her guns were higher-caliber, and every single crew member knew it.  
  
Jim had reverted to using his flintlock, and fired at the deck of the _Revenge_, but from the distance he was at, most of the crew members looked no bigger than specks of dust. He could hear the unintelligible screams, though, and knew his aim was true. He smirked grimly.  
  
Hawkins, Digland! Get down!  
  
Aubrey barely got the order out in time for Jim and the helmsman to dodge one of the _Revenge_'s cannon blasts. Shards from the nearest mast rained down on their heads.  
  
  
  
Digland and Aubrey had already recovered, and while he did his best to steer the ship out of the path of enemy fire, Aubrey used her laser rifle in an attempt to take out the _Revenge_'s seemingly endless crew members.  
  
Jim checked his flintlock, preparing to stand and fire, when a sharp cry made him snap his head up. Aubrey was holding her left arm, rifle forgotten, and the smell of charred flesh rent the air.   
  
  
  
She gasped in pain, sliding to the deck, but kept her wits about her enough to keep the orders coming.   
  
Digland, drop! Before ye wind up d-  
  
The helmsman fell to the deck, his eyes rolled back and glazed over, and his mouth was wide open in shock. The stench was stronger now, and Jim didn't have to see the gaping hole in the alien's midsection to know the _Redemption_'s helmsman was dead.  
  
Aubrey snarled, and a look of pained sorrow flashed over her face briefly. Damn it! She ripped the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and quickly tied it into a makeshift bandage around her upper arm.  
  
Hawkins, stay down - they're getting closer... She had trouble getting out the next phrase. They're... they're going t' board us.  
  
Her voice was laced with disbelief and defeat. Jim looked at her incredulously.  
  
No, Fletcher. This is the _Redemption_, and she's not going to fall to _that_ crew!  
  
In a moment when the adrenaline was pumping, Jim's head was filled with thoughts of bravado and daring, and not with the consequences of his actions. He stood quickly, took in the position of the _Revenge_, and aimed his pistol at the two figures standing on the bridge of the larger ship. The smaller of the two turned in time to see the _Redemption_'s first mate fire a shot, and fell to the blast before he could finish shouting out a warning to the captain. Jim didn't have time to get a second shot off; the larger figure had already fired his own weapon.   
  
  
  
There was the familiar sound of the laser bolt, a searing pain, the shouts of the two battling crews intermingled with cries from Aubrey as well as another familiar voice, and then silence.  
  
*****  
  
Aubrey watched helplessly as her first mate leapt into plain view of the enemy, laser flintlock blazing. It all happened too quickly. Jim leapt up, she reached for her rifle to back him up, and as she stood, he fell.  
  
The familiar voice of the captain of the _Redemption_:   
  
An unfamiliar voice from the deck of the _Revenge_: Hold yer fire!  
  
Silence.  
  
She stood, watching her own crew, giving them the wordless signal that meant get yer arses ready for plan B.  
  
Fletcher dropped to the floor of the bridge, assessing Jim's injury.   
  
It looked bad. The bolt had hit him on the left side of his chest, just below the shoulder. He lay gasping for air, his eyes unfocused and staring out into space. She clenched her teeth and put a hand on his brow.  
  
Jim lad? Can ye speak t' me?  
  
In the background, she could hear the all-too-familiar sounds of boarding hooks being lowered onto her ship's deck. She shut her eyes in anguish, wanting desperately to block out the wretchedness of the truth.   
  
C'mon, lad...  
  
She brushed his damp bangs out of his eyes and lifted his head with her hands.  
  
Don't ye dare leave me!  
  
Silence on deck, except for the muffled footsteps of the _Revenge_'s boarding crew.  
  
A sob from Aubrey:   
  
Chaos erupted.  
  
Fletcher's crew sprang to life. Riggers and ropers that had seemed completely lost, stood, and gave every last ounce of strength they possessed. Screams of pain and rage filled the still air of the etherium. The desperation of her crew was apparent, and she imagined the _Revenge_'s crew hadn't been expecting a fight at this point. But her crew was stouthearted. The enemy was beyond surprised. Flintlocks, swords, daggers, and even ropes from the deck were put into use. If their flintlocks were empty and their swords broken, her crew fought with teeth and claws. The rest of the _Revenge_'s crew emptied onto the _Redemption,_ only to face a furious onslaught.  
  
Aubrey had time enough to wonder what heavenly creature was looking out for her to give her a crew such as this.  
  
Movement from her arms.  
  
  
  
C-capt-...... D-don't - A gasp of pain.  
  
What, lad?  
  
He managed a small smile. W-would... you... let me finish?  
  
She chuckled.   
  
The - the captain... it's him... The pain became too much. He passed out.  
  
Fletcher's expression darkened as the voices from the deck suddenly hushed.  
  
Captain! We've got captives! Captain?  
  
She rose to her feet, gently setting her first mate's head to rest on the deck.  
  
Ah'm coming.  
  
Bodies of dead crew members from both sides littered the deck of her ship.  
  
She was silent as she made her way to the small crowd of spacers awaiting her.  
  
Mr. Duncan.  
  
Yes, Captain?  
  
A casualty report, please.  
  
Um, I'm afraid I'm not exactly sure, Captain, ma'am...  
  
Then go find out. An' get Slipp up t' see m' first mate on th' bridge, immediately. Her tone was deathly quiet, and both crews cowered under her gaze.  
  
  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  
Explain t' me why Ah should let th' last o' this crew live t' see their next meal. Her voice absolutely shook with silent rage.   
  
Because they'll fetch a good price with GP, ma'am.  
  
She spun around to shoot a withering glare at the unsuspecting Ingram. They're going t' need a better excuse than that.  
  
Ingram faltered, taking an involuntary step back. I - I don't know, ma'am...  
  
It was then that Aubrey turned to look at the sniveling crew that made up the _Revenge_. Well, mostly sniveling. One crew member stood apart from the rest. He wasn't sniveling. He was part cyborg. The part of him that wasn't mechanical was the same species as she. He met her eyes evenly. Her eyes narrowed, her inspection of him calculating.   
  
It was Silver.   
  
The man that Jim had spoken of so highly. The cyborg wanted in nearly every system in the known universe. The pirate who had nearly decimated her crew. The reason that Jim was lying near death on the bridge. A privateer's biggest catch. The captain of the _Revenge_. John Silver.   
  
And she couldn't do anything to him.  
  
Every breath she took shuddered with fury. Ingram, take this sorry crew t' th' brig o' th' _Revenge_. Disable their cannons, engines, and navigation system. For good. Tie them up. If anyone tries anything, execute them. She made eye contact with each crew member. _All_ of them. Her voice was hardly above a whisper, but they heard every single word.  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  
Except for that one. She pointed at Silver. He's t' go t' our brig, and Ah want tha' scrap o' metal he calls an arm disabled. She thought for a second. Remove it. Check his peg for weapons as well.  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  
She snarled and stalked back to the bridge, where one of the medics was attending to Jim.  
  
*****  
  
Silver, to his credit, didn't say anything. Not because he was afraid, and not because he had nothing to say, but because he was sizing Fletcher up. He realized that here was a formidable opponent.  
  
As he was led to the brig - guarded heavily by no less than six of the _Redemption_'s crew members - and his cyborg arm was detached, he wondered how in the universe he was going to convince Fletcher (for he had heard of her before now) that he was a friend of her first mate. He didn't suppose the pup would have told this particular captain about his friendship with a pirate like Silver.  
  
He wasn't sure whether it was rotten luck or a blessing that the one ship that was able to overtake his _Revenge_ was one that held James Hawkins as her first mate. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.  
  



	10. Confrontation

X. Confrontation  
  
*****  
  
There was a knock at the medical bay doors.   
  
Casualty report, Captain.  
  
She sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes.  
  
Thank ye, Duncan.  
  
He left the rolled parchment on the floor next to the stool she was sitting on and slipped back out. She had been at Jim's side since Silver's confinement. Her own injury hadn't even been tended to yet. She watched Jim's chest rise and fall shallowly, ignoring - for the moment - the inevitability of the documents at her feet.  
  
She sighed again and finally reached for the scrolls.  
  
She blanched. She read over it again to make sure she hadn't misread anything, then looked back at the unconscious first mate.  
  
Ye'll pull through, lad. She swallowed hard. If ye want that pirate of yers t' leave this ship alive, ye'll pull through.  
  
*****  
  
A roar burst from her throat and she sprang forward. The crew members restraining Silver dove out of the way. Only a few had ever seen Fletcher completely lose control, and the rest had heard the stories.  
  
You bastard!  
  
She held him against the wall of the brig, her right arm pressed tightly against his throat, and used her left hand to clasp on to the mechanical parts of the cyborg's face.  
  
You _fucking bastard_!  
  
The crew watched her warily.  
  
Get out, lads, if ye know what's best for ye.  
  
They needed no further instruction. She and Silver were left alone.  
  
Over a third of m' crew is dead, and another quarter will be no use t' me th' rest of this voyage. M' first mate is lying at Death's mercy. You did that.   
  
Silver's left arm had been tied behind his back and his cyborg arm had been removed, so all he had to use against Fletcher was his weight. Unfortunately, because they were the same species, that didn't make a whole lot of difference. While she wasn't as bulky as he was, she was near to his height, and that was all Aubrey needed to keep the cyborg from moving. She was also a good twenty years his junior, making her reflexes much more conditioned. Add the incomprehensible rage to that, and Fletcher was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
When he didn't respond, she twisted her wrist so that her right hand could grab the gears on his face, and threw him face-first against another wall of the brig.  
  
_Say something_, ye worthless piece of -  
  
The cyborg pirate stood slowly. Cap'n, Ye have t' fergive m' crew fer -   
  
Yer _crew_? _You_ did that! _Yer_ orders! _Captain_ Silver... She spat out the last sentence. She took a breath and visibly calmed herself. When she spoke again, her voice had taken on that deadly soft tone once more.  
  
An' t' think, Hawkins an' Ah were looking t' invite ye on t' the _Redemption_ as a friend - t' keep ye away from the Patrol. But th' first sight of ye, and ye blast Jim right out o' th' air! Th' one person in th' whole universe that's trying t' keep _you_ safe!  
  
Silver stood silently. So the pup had told her...  
  
Fletcher was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. That never happened. She was always in perfect control. But the combination of Jim's steadfast devotion to this pirate, the loss of her crew, and her own wounds was starting to wear her down. She blinked back tears.  
  
  
  
She and Silver both turned to see Slipp, the medic, on the ladder.   
  
Mr. Hawkins is coming to.  
  
She leapt for the ladder, ignoring the dumbstruck cyborg behind her.  
  
Do you want me to fetch the guards...?  
  
No. Ah'll just lock him up - he's not goin' anywhere. She sent a last fearsome glare toward Silver before shutting the hatch to the brig and slamming the bolt home.  
  
*****  
  
Hey, Captain.  
  
Hey, lad. Aubrey returned to her stool next to his cot. How ye feeling?  
  
Like hell.  
  
She chuckled. Aye. Well, gettin' blasted in th' shoulder an' nearly dying has a habit o' doin' that t' ye.  
  
He smirked and sat up slowly, wincing slightly as he did so.  
  
Easy, lad.  
  
I'm fine. He rubbed at his shoulder and met her eyes. Have you talked to Silver?  
  
She pursed her lips.   
  
He grinned. You don't like him, huh.  
  
D' ye really want my opinion, lad?  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes.   
  
Just... don't beat him up too much, Fletcher. He is my friend, after all.  
  
Aye, that he is, Jim. She became serious. And mark me - _that_ is th' _only_ reason we're not doing full-speed ahead t' th' nearest Patrol station.  
  
He sighed. Thank you, Fletcher.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He put a hand over her paw-like one and met her eyes. Give him a chance, Captain. He really is a good guy.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Well, for the most part... A thought struck him. Hey - why not take Morph next time you talk with him? Maybe that'll help...  
  
She looked suspicious for a moment, but it disappeared and she sighed. All right, Jim. If it means that much t' ye...  
  
It does. He smiled. Thanks, Captain. Morph! He looked around the med. bay. Morph? Now where'd he get off to...? Morph...?   
  
*****  
  
Silver grinned when he heard the familiar trill.  
  
Morphy! Down here!  
  
The little shape shifter giggled and chirped ecstatically. He dove down through the latice-like hatch to reunite with the cyborg.   
  
Ah Morph! How ye been?  
  
Been! Been been been!  
  
He chuckled. Me too, ye little blob.  
  
Morph chattered excitedly and nuzzled Silver's cheek. Ah, I missed ye too, Morphy. Ye been keeping a good eye on th' pup?  
  
Morph's eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates, and he saluted smartly in response.  
  
Good lad! Silver shrugged his shoulders to show his predicament. Naow, I hate t' ask a favor of ye so early on... Morph flitted back to Silver's cheek, purring his delight once more. All right, all right. I have a job for ye, Morphy. See, there's a fine lad I'd like ye t' foind fer me up there...   
  
*****  
  
Aubrey returned to the brig that night.  
  
Silver was sitting quietly against the aft wall, facing the doorway so that he could see anyone that came through. The light had shifted, leaving the brig to high contrast light and shadow. The pirate captain was shrouded in darkness, the hum of his mechanical gears and the glow of his cyborg eye the only things that betrayed his existence.  
  
She descended slowly, her eyes never leaving the small pinprick of yellow in the shadows.   
  
Grand soft evenin' t' ye, Cap'n.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
Jim's going t' pull through, Silver. She sneered. Thought ye might want t' know that ye hadn't killed th' lad.  
  
The pinprick shifted from yellow to orange-red briefly. She narrowed her eyes.   
  
Have ye come t' patronize me, Cap'n?  
  
  
  
He made a sound that could have been a chuckle, but she wasn't sure. She glared at the yellow light in the darkness.  
  
I hate ye for what ye did t' my crew, Silver. She sighed angrily and looked away. An' if Ah had _my_ way, ye'd be dead now, and Ah'd be sailin' off into the next galaxy wi' a fat paycheck for m' services t' the peoples of this etherium...  
  
Good t' know who's in charge on this ere boat.  
  
Her nostrils flared angrily. Ye blasted heap of -   
  
The cyborg stepped from the shadows, and the colour drained from Fletcher's face. He had somehow been reunited with his mechanical arm.  
  
How did ye - ?  
  
He smiled coldly and she couldn't prevent the shiver that went down her spine. I ave my ways, lass...  
  
She was doing an admirable job of masking her fear.  
  
He continued to move toward her, and she realized his cyborg arm was behind his back, concealing something. She pulled her blaster from its holster at her thigh.   
  
One more step, Mr. Silver, and Ah'll blow yer blinkin' brains out!  
  
The cyborg eye shone blood red, and a voice in her head piped up: _No good!_ She sprang to the side just as he fired his own pistol at her. His mechanical arm appeared from behind his back, a blaster in place of a hand. She raised her own weapon, training it steadily between his eyes. He did the same.  
  
The moment stretched into eternity. Fletcher's heart was pounding. He had absolutely nothing to lose in this situation.   
  
If ye shoot me, m' crew'll see to it yer death is long and painful...  
  
He laughed dryly. An' if ye shoot me, Cap'n, I b'lieve ye'll have t' answer t' yer first mate.  
  
Ah think he'd understand. She bluffed.  
  
He called it out. Ye aren't goin' t' shoot me, Cap'n.  
  
She snarled. Ye're threatening m' life - Ah have every right to!  
  
But ye won't.  
  
She cocked her flintlock threateningly.  
  
He got his shot off first. She yelped as his blast knocked the gun from her hand. She noticed too late that he had advanced on her. Aubrey was barely able to reach for the dagger in her boot when he pinned her against the wall. A perfect mirror of their earlier encounter, except all wrong. Maybe, if things hadn't looked so bad, and maybe, if she didn't hate the cyborg pirate as much as she did, she could have possibly enjoyed the irony of the situation. His left arm pressed against her throat viciously, and she gasped for breath as her own hands clawed at the arm in an attempt to break free. He raised his cyborg limb to her hands and removed the dagger from her grasp.  
  
Naow, lass, that's no way t' treat a guest...  
  
She managed to choke out, But treatin' a host like this is perfectly acceptable?  
  
He chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lips in a savage growl. With both arms and his weight in his advantage, Fletcher was completely at the mercy of Silver. But if there was one attribute Aubrey was proud of, it was the strength of her legs. In one fluid motion, she brought her knees to her chest and kicked out fiercely at Silver's gut. The cyborg dropped her immediately and doubled over, clutching his midsection and gasping for air.  
  
Aubrey hadn't become the best privateer in the galaxy by ignoring an opportunity when it presented itself so willingly. She hit the ground running, and landed a good kick to Silver's unguarded face. He stumbled back again, and she continued to press her advantage. She reached to her other boot for a second dagger, this one smaller than the first, but hopefully all she would need. She tackled him, the combination of her momentum and his surprise causing them to fall backwards. She raised the knife, and with a cry, brought it down toward his throat, only to meet his cyborg arm. He had raised his right arm to protect himself, and only just in time. The knife glanced off the metal, and Fletcher fell forward, propelled by the force of her attack. Silver recovered quickly and flipped their positions so that she was flat on her back, arms pinned above her head, and he was straddling her thighs.   
  
Fletcher came to the horrible realization that she couldn't move.   
  
She gulped as he held his cyborg arm to her throat, the extension now a large and wicked-looking knife.  
  
Naow, Cap'n, why don't ye just apologize t' me?  
  
She spat in his face. Ah'd sooner die!  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. Well, if ye insist...  
  
She pursed her lips and glared, steeling herself for the inevitable. The cyborg pressed the blade upwards under her jaw. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes to keep from crying out as it drew blood.  
  
  
  
Heavens bless James Hawkins and his impeccable timing.  
  
Something registered in his living eye, and his cyborg eye flashed a subdued yellow ever so briefly, but Silver didn't look away from Fletcher just yet. He didn't remove the blade either.   
  
Jimbo lad! I'm just goin' t' finish my bit o' business here...  
  
He flashed Aubrey a cruel grin.  
  
Silver... let her up. Please.  
  
The pressure on her neck lessened. But instead of standing, Silver leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear.  
  
Ye lucked out, lass. Bu' next time, th' pup may not be around t' save yer neck. He sneered. In a manner o' speakin'...   
  
  
  
The pirate drew back and winked at her, evoking another growl from her bruised and bleeding throat. And then he was gone. Aubrey stood slowly, raising a hand to touch her neck where he'd injured it. Their gazes met and held, his mismatched eyes boring into hers. Aubrey broke the stare to look over his shoulder at her first mate.  
  
Jim lad, will ye be all right?  
  
Yeah, Captain.  
  
All right. Ye just call me if this ... pirate ... gives ye any trouble.  
  
Silver bowed mockingly to her. I'll be lookin' forward t' it, _Cap'n_ Fletcher.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:  
I've always imagined Silver as a terribly ruthless sort of pirate - outside of his relationship with Jim and Morph, of course - what with all the references to his gone soft in the movie. So I really wanted that other - evil - side of him to show up in this story. As (was it Glen Keane?) said - he looks good mad.  
  
Gets me to thinking how much I'd love to see a fic about his pre-Jimbo days... *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge say no more* ;)  
  
Also, Aubrey's line One more step, Mr. Silver, and Ah'll blow yer blinkin' brains out! was adapted from the original text. There's an absolutely fabulous Wyeth painting about Jim's confrontation with Mr. Hands in regards to that line, and though I know there was no room for it in the movie, it's always been one of my favorites. That and Silver's calling Jim smart as paint. Honestly, is that really a compliment? =) I'll stop rambling any minute now - I promise...


	11. Reflection

A/N:  
I figured I'd ruffle a few feathers with that last chapter. =) *Shrug* It's nice to do something different - after all, this is fan fiction - anything can happen, right? In fact, I'm killing off Silver at the end of this chapter. Haha! No. I'm not.   
  
I just think that showing a totally different side of Silver than the one showed to us in the movie (and it was just a tiny portion of his life - just happened to be a very pivotal one) makes his relationship with Jim all the more powerful. So I'm sorry if any of you didn't like my portrayal of Silver, but it was only my take, and I'm satisfied with the way I wrote him. To those of you who liked it - whew! Thanks! =)  
  
As PallaPlease said - it's hard writing mean, nasty, scary pirate captain Silver!  
  
And now for something completely different...  
  
*****  
  
XI. Reflection  
  
*****  
  
**Aubrey Fletcher  
  
** *******  
  
**I can't believe the nerve of that pirate.  
  
I now have two reasons to get to the medical bay: not only to get this arm checked, but my flipping neck, too.   
  
Bloody cyborg.  
  
No one's ever bested me like he just did. Well, when I was a pup, certainly, but now's my prime. I really hope none of the lads saw...  
  
Maybe I'm getting rusty. It has been a bit since my last scrap...   
  
Yeah, that's probably what it was. Nothing to do with the fact that he has at least two more decades worth of experience under that rather large belt of his... That's it - he's older and larger than me... There's just no way he could simply be _better_ than me... Right?  
  
Heavens and ether, Fletcher: you got schooled by an old, fat cyborg.  
  
Bloody cyborg.  
  
Damn, my throat hurts. That spacer has a right powerful grip, even without those added mechanisms. Pirate, Fletcher. Not spacer - _pirate_. Consider him a spacer, and he suddenly becomes an equal. Perish _that _thought...  
  
_You don't like him, huh._  
  
Heh. You are a sharp one, aren't you, Hawkins? Well, question is, Jim lad: why in the whole universe do _you _like him?  
  
All he is is a wretched, old, mutinying, bloodthirsty, cyborg pirate.  
_  
He is my friend ... Give him a chance, Captain. He really is a good guy._  
  
Really is a good guy? Ha! He kills and maims most of our crew, and then tries to kill the both of us, Jim...  
  
Well, he _did_ order his crew to stop firing on us after he saw Hawkins...   
  
No! That was ... because... um... he... well... they were going to board us!   
  
Right, Fletcher. Like you've ever boarded an enemy ship without crossfire.   
  
Damn it.  
  
Kills a third of my crew and expects to be treated like the flipping admiral...  
  
_Naow, lass, that's no way t' treat a guest..._  
  
Get out of my head, you blasted pirate! You killed them. I _hate_ you! I want to flipping _kill_ you!  
  
_Give him a chance, Captain._  
  
No, Jim. The bastard tried to kill me.  
  
_With all due respect, Captain, you _did_ start it._  
  
I did no such thing!  
  
_Have ye come t' patronize me, Cap'n? _  
  
Blast.  
  
_And ye _did _point yer gun first, lass._  
  
So what if I did? I had every right to! And get out of my bloody head!  
  
Great. I'm having an imaginary argument with my first mate and his flipping pirate buddy. Aubrey girl, you really do need to get some sleep - try to get that pirate out of your head.   
  
I can almost see that damn cyborg staring at me with those eyes... _laughing_ at me...  
  
Bloody cyborg.  
  
Ah, Jim. How _did_ you do it? Even if I did start that little scuffle - that _he_ won, damn him - he's still a flipping pirate and mutineer. But somehow the two of you became fast friends... I don't get it. He betrayed you -   
  
_ - And then saved my life - _  
  
- he mutinied! There's no worse crime on a ship! I'd rather have a crew that murders than mutinies - at least the murderers are honest with you... He's a flipping mutineer!  
  
_But, Fletcher - you knew that before you agreed to help me find him.   
  
Is that so, lass? Had I but known, I wouldn't've set me crew on ye like I did.  
_  
Really, Fletcher. He didn't know that Jim was on your ship when they attacked...  
  
And now my own conscience mutinies on me! I won't stand for this. I'm going to bed._  
  
I just want to know - what is it about John Silver that scares Aubrey Fletcher?_  
  
Bloody hell! All right - whichever of you voices said that, let's get one thing straight: _Nothing _about_ that _pirate scares _me._  
  
_Give him a chance._  
  
Bloody cyborg.  
  
*****  
  
**John Silver  
  
*******  
  
What an... interesting captain.  
  
A wee short on the temper, but isn't _that_ the pot calling the kettle black?  
  
The lass has guts, I'll give her that much.  
  
And she's certainly more fun to play with than the captain of the _Legacy_. I swear that one must've been on to me from the beginning.  
  
Toying with this captain... Aubrey Fletcher of the _Redemption_... well, it's not something I live for - though I should be on the lookout for a new lot in life since the good captain has so kindly confiscated my ship and crew - but it is a fun way to pass the time here in this brig.  
  
I might've killed the whelp today had it not been for her first mate - a lad I'd been wanting to see again since I left him standing in the longboat bay of the _Legacy_ years ago.  
  
My first view of him just happened to be through a well-trained set of cross hairs.  
  
Thinking back on it now - I don't know what I would have done had we overtaken the _Redemption_ and killed the last of her crew. It sure wouldn't be good for anyone to spot the captain of the _Revenge_ - the most fearsome ship since Flint himself sailed the etherium - getting all soft over a dead first mate. Especially the first mate of the ship that'd been tracking us fairly well and some of the lads feared might overtake us.  
  
I'm thrilled to see Jimbo again - for a good number of reasons.  
  
That pup has better timing than the Feleskii Comet.   
  
Saved his captain's hide, anyway.  
  
Well, no. I wouldn't have killed Fletcher. Just wanted to see what her breaking point was. But she sure didn't look like she had one... And there was something else in her eyes as that cutlass of mine bore down on her pretty little neck... The way she seemed... well, blast it all. Damned if I want to say it, but I think that captain was ready to die.   
  
If I ever get a chance to talk to that privateer without landing myself in a tussle, I'll have to ask her.  
  
But back to Jimbo's timely arrival. I don't know what I would have done had he not shown up when he did. Maybe just gotten up, shook Fetcher's hand, and bid her a goodnight? Heh. I sure would've loved to see the look on her face...  
  
I'll have to ask the lad how he came to be the first mate of a captain like Fletcher.  
  
We got a lot to talk about, that pup and me.  
  
*****  
  
**Jim Hawkins**  
  
*****  
  
I've never seen Fletcher so pissed.  
  
Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her angry. Lucky me.  
  
Even with her promise to not kill Silver outright, I think she might've killed the pirate had things gone differently.   
  
I've never seen Silver look so frightening.  
  
Even with the mutiny and everything that happened on Treasure Planet, there was always that knowledge that he wouldn't kill me. He might've killed Doppler, and likely Amelia, but not me. But seeing him and Fletcher - there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would've killed her had I not shown up.  
  
That probably contributed to Fletcher's foul mood - the fact that I saved her neck. She's got pride, and that scrap with Silver really injured it.  
  
That really doesn't help his case.  
  
After I talk with him, I'll have to go talk Fletcher into giving him another chance. That'll take a while.  
  
It's good to see the old cyborg again. These definitely aren't the circumstances I would have chosen for a reunion, but things always seem to happen when you least expect them to.  
  
We've got a lot to catch up on, and then I have to go fix things up between him and Fletcher.  
  
It's going to be a long night.


	12. Reunion

XII. Reunion  
  
*****  
  
Jim watched as Fletcher left the brig, a hard scowl plastered on her face and her hand at her throat where Silver had injured it. A sliver of light crossed the stairs, a metallic squeal cut the still air as she opened the hatch of the brig, and then a shattering slam as she exited.  
  
Jim turned back to the cyborg, fixing him with a mock-serious glare.  
  
You didn't have to do that.  
  
Aw Jimbo, I wasn't going t' kill th' good Cap'n. He grinned roguishly. Just wanted t' take some o' th' sun out of er sails...  
  
Jim set his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. Silver raised both of his and shrugged innocently.  
  
The first mate smiled and strode forward to embrace the cyborg. You old scoundrel. You shot me!  
  
Silver laughed and winked, returning Jim's hug with a fierce embrace of his own. I guess even t'at fancy academy couldn't teach ye how to pick yer foights, eh, lad?  
  
Jim winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. Yeah. I guess not. He stepped back and smiled. It's good to see you again, Silver.  
  
Same t' you, lad. He furrowed his brow. I hope I didn't blast ye too badly...  
  
Jim dismissed the cyborg with a wave of his hand. Nah. I've had worse.  
  
Silver smirked. They sat down facing each other on the floor of the brig, Silver leaning against one of the walls, and Jim leaning forward, an arm wrapped around one leg to keep himself balanced.  
  
If ye pardon me askin', Jimbo, what are ye doin' way out here? An' with a privateer loike Fletcher?  
  
Jim shrugged. She was my professor at the academy. When I graduated, I needed to sign up with someone, and she was heading out to find your ship. He snorted and rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. Though I didn't know it at the time... I just thought we were going to be delivering shipments... He met Silver's gaze and smiled. I gotta say I'm glad that's not what her real mission was.  
  
Well, lad, it is moighty grand t' see ye, but I can't say I'm lookin' forward to th' next stage o' this journey...  
  
Jim's expression turned to one of determination. Fletcher won't turn you in. As ruthless as she can be, she keeps her word.  
  
Silver sighed and shook his head. Even so, lad; me crew, me ship...   
  
But you're all right. You can start over...  
  
He chuckled. Aye, that I can. He looked at Jim from the corner of his eyes, a lopsided smile beginning to form on his face. I seem t' do that a lot since meetin' ye, Jimbo.  
  
Jim laughed.   
  
They settled into an easy silence, each wondering the same thing. It was Silver who voiced their thoughts a moment later.  
  
Listen, lad. Is there any way ye could get me out o' the brig ere? I won't cause no more trouble, and - There was a familiar chirp as Morph appeared between the two, nuzzling the cyborg's cheek before flitting over to do the same to Jim. Silver chuckled. I tend t' be loike Morphy here when it comes t' cagin'...  
  
A free-spirit. Jim met his eyes and sighed. I'll try, Silver. But that ruckus you caused with Fletcher is going to be hard to smooth over... A thought came to him. Maybe you could work with Spence... He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It _is_ a bit of a demotion...  
  
Is it what I t'ink yer sayin', lad?  
  
If you think I mean cook, then, um, yeah.  
  
Silver sighed, smiled, and shook his head. S'all right, Jimbo. If it'll keep me away from t'at bloodt'irsty cap'n o' yers, I can handle it.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. I'm supposed to be the pup' on this ship, but it's the two of you who are acting like children. You know, after this I have to go find the Captain and ask her to give you _another _chance...  
  
Well, she did start it...  
  
Jim narrowed his eyes. I'm serious, Silver. She was really close to her crew... and then for you to beat her in a scrap - that really hurt her pride. Now, I'm not condoning her actions, but you have to understand where she's coming from... He ran a hand through his hair. I asked her not to kill you, and I know you know that's the only thing keeping you alive. She's a woman of her word. And though I don't expect you two to end up pals, I would like you to get along well enough that I don't have to break up any more fights. It wasn't a request.  
  
Silver watched Jim in astonishment. Surely this first mate sitting in front of him couldn't be the same troubled cabin boy who'd sailed from a little planet called Montressor in search of Treasure Planet... He had come a long way.  
  
Lad, ye have grown up. He stood and looked down on Jim. I give ye my word that I won't touch yer cap'n again.  
  
Jim stood as well, and extended his hand to the cyborg, who took it firmly in his mechanical one.  
  
Thanks, Silver.  
  
I'm proud of ye, lad. He smirked. Though t'is Fletcher isn't the cap'n I would've chosen, she is a damn foine one t' start out with.  
  
Jim grinned at the compliment, but was slightly taken aback at Silver's admission of Fletcher's capabilities. He cocked his head to the side curiously. Why do you say that?  
  
Silver winked. Well, she did take down me own _Revenge_, didn't she, lad?  
  
  
  



	13. Decisions

XIII. Decisions  
  
*****  
  
After his conversation with John Silver, Jim went in search of Fletcher. He stopped in the medical bay, but she wasn't there. Instead of immediately heading to the bridge, Jim was stopped by Slipp, the concerned medic.  
  
Just let me take another look, Mr. Hawkins.  
  
Slipp, you've already checked me out four times in the past two hours. I'm still not infected. There are other guys here who need looking after... Jim tried to dodge his outstretched hands, but the medic was quite adept when it came to dealing with reluctant patients.   
  
I'll have none of that, sir! You were down in the brig dealing with a ruthless pirate captain. And a cyborg as well! Who knows what _he_ might be carrying.  
  
Jim laughed. Well, thank you for your concern, Slipp, but -   
  
Aha! Just as I suspected: the dressing has gone sour! The medic cut the current bandage, which Jim thought looked fine. But Slipp was adamant that he receive a new one. Hold still,   
Mr. Hawkins.  
  
Jim sighed. All right, all right. He watched Slipp work. The medic may be paranoid, but he was good at what he did. Jim didn't even feel the medic's fingers brush the wound as he fixed a new bandage.  
  
Listen, Slipp, have you seen the captain?  
  
Yes sir, Mr. Hawkins. Slipp continued to wrap Jim's shoulder as he spoke. She was in to get that arm and neck of hers fixed up, and then I believe she was going to sleep the horrors of today off. His face was grim.  
  
Will she be okay?  
  
Slipp looked up from his work. Physically, yes. Emotionally...? Only time will tell. I haven't traveled with Fletcher as long as some of these other lads have. You'd have to ask them.  
  
Jim looked at the cots, every one filled with crew members.  
  
What about Spence? Have you seen him?  
  
Yes sir. He's down in the galley, fixing meals for the wounded.  
  
Thank you, Slipp. Jim rotated his shoulder experimentally. Excellent work, as always.  
  
Thank you, sir.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
James Hawkins. How's that shoulder of yours, lad?  
  
Much better, thank you.  
  
Spence was standing at the galley stove, leaning over a small pot of spicy-smelling soup. Jim sat down at one of the mess tables, sighing heavily. Spence flicked an ear and turned to stare vacantly in Jim's direction.  
  
Other than your shoulder...?  
  
I'll be okay. It's just been a lot to deal with these past twenty four hours...  
  
Ah. Yes it has, lad.  
  
Jim sniffed the air. What're you making there, Spence?  
  
The Conevian grinned. One of Aubrey's favorite recipes, Jim. Stalwart Stew', I call it.  
  
The first mate smiled. Smells real good.  
  
Spence ladled out a bowl and set it on the table, in front and slightly to the right of Jim, who slid it in place and grabbed a spoon to taste it.  
  
Wow. That's real spicy stuff, Spence. Jim grabbed a mug of purp juice and downed it at once.  
  
Sure is, lad. Helps the Captain think straight after a day like today. The blind cook carefully measured his steps as he moved to sit down across from Jim.  
  
I bet that stew of yours could strip the shell off a Mantavor. Spence chuckled and patted Jim on the arm.   
  
Well, I won't make that stuff often, lad, but Aubrey loves it.  
  
Jim smiled and rubbed his empty mug between his hands. Will she be all right, Spence?  
  
Aubrey? Of course, James. He shifted slightly to lean against the table and sighed. She's lost crew before, though never so many at once... But that is one of the dangers of the profession. The crew knew that when they signed on with her. He cocked his head at Jim. Well, almost all the crew members knew... Jim smiled.   
  
That Silver really bruised her ego. He chuckled. But I think Aubrey's just loath to admit that that pirate friend of yours is a mystery to her.  
  
Jim furrowed his brow. How so?  
  
She's usually very good at discovering the weaknesses of her enemies and using them to her advantage, lad. Not one of her better qualities, but a useful one nonetheless. Jim nodded understandingly.   
  
Now you take a spacer like Silver there. She can't really consider him an enemy because of you. If the cyborg does have a weakness, it's his friendship with you. And if Aubrey has ever had a favorite first mate... Spence trailed off.  
  
It's me?  
  
Right you are, lad. He reached for the bowl of soup in front of Jim, and drew it toward himself. Now this puts our esteemed captain in a very difficult position. See, lad, Aubrey's a stubborn ass, and the only graceful way out of this is to fold. She needs to put her hatred behind her and simply live with the fact that this pirate is your friend and will be a guest on this ship. Because, as you well remember...  
  
She promised to help me find him, and to keep him away from the GP if we did so.  
  
Right again, Jim. He raised his eyebrows at Jim in a silent question. It took a minute to figure out what he was asking. Jim chuckled.  
  
Yeah, go ahead - that stuff's too spicy for me.  
  
Thanks, lad. He raised the bowl to his lips and drained the entire thing. Jim watched, impressed. Spence chuckled and winked. You spend enough time making this swill, and you learn to enjoy it.  
  
He returned to their conversation. So here we have Aubrey in a rather interesting position. She can either choose to keep Silver in the brig for the rest of the trip, out of her hair, but something both you and the cyborg would detest. Or she can let him run loose on her ship. And if she does that, it leads her to two more choices: one - continue to hate him and rift the friendship that she has developed with you, or two - accept him and go against her own principals. He shook his head. It's not something she's ever had to deal with before, and it should be very interesting to see what her decisions are.  
  
Jim grimaced. So long as she doesn't kill him...  
  
Spence leaned across the table to gaze seriously at him. The eerie thing was - Spence met his eyes perfectly.  
  
She won't, Jim. She's given you her word. And the word of Aubrey Fletcher is a tie that binds until the end.  
  
*****  
  
Jim said goodnight to Spence and made his way to his own quarters.   
  
Morph was spending his time with Silver, which allowed Jim to enjoy a full-night's rest and wake up the next morning without any surprises.  
  
*****  
  
Aubrey was first on the bridge the next morning. She was sipping a mug of strong coffee and shooting glares in the direction of the brig every now and then.  
  
Jim chuckled and shook his head as he climbed the stairs to meet her.  
  
Mornin', Hawkins.  
  
  
  
She continued to look over her ship, which had been scrubbed spotless since their encounter with the _Revenge_. How's that shoulder?  
  
A little stiff, but much better, ma'am. Slipp does his job well.  
  
Aye, that he does.   
  
They drifted into silence. Aubrey studied the deck of the _Redemption,_ thinking about the grim job they would have to do today: laying the dead crew members to rest in an etherium burial. She sighed.  
  
Jim watched her silently. Her dark hair had been pulled back in a medium-length braid; her standard style. She leaned against the railing, holding her mug with both hands. She was dressed professionally today, as he was, in preparation for the ceremony. Under her dark blue jacket, on her right arm, were the bulky wrinkles that betrayed her bandages. His eyes involuntarily moved to her neck, where on her throat glared yellow, purple and blue marks below a dark crimson streak where Silver had injured her. Her dark eyes narrowed as they passed over the brig. He sighed, pursed his lips and turned to look out at the deck.   
  
When she finally spoke, he noted that her voice was slightly raspy. We have a long day ahead o' us, lad.  
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
What do ye want me t' do, Jim?  
  
He was taken by surprise and turned to look at her. What do you mean, Captain?  
  
She met his eyes, and he was startled to note that they were imperceptibly red. Forget Captain' for just a moment, Jim...  
  
All right, Aubrey... It was strange calling her by her given name. But Jim felt it was appropriate.  
  
Yer pirate - Silver... She grimaced. Ah know ye donnae want me to keep him locked up like that.  
  
He nodded. I was talking with him, Aubrey... he was a cook on the _Leg - _ he rethought mentioning the name of the ship Silver had mutinied on. - last time we sailed together. He could help Spence out.  
  
She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. Jim waited patiently for her answer.   
  
All right, Jim. Ye can escort him t' th' galley... The way she spoke, he assumed Spence was right - Aubrey was having a lot of difficulty making her decision. But I donnae want t' see him.  
  
Yes, Aubrey.  
  
Off with ye, lad. We got a long day ahead o' us.  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  
  



	14. Salvation

XIV. Salvation  
  
*****  
  
It was still early in the morning when Jim returned to the brig to release Silver into Spence's care.  
  
Ah, Mr. Silver. I've heard a lot about you.  
  
Why, I'm sure ye have, Mr. Spence.  
  
Just plain old Spence will do, Mr. Silver. No need for formalities down here. Spence gave the cyborg a lopsided grin.  
  
Jim smiled. Spence was being just as friendly as he had hoped he'd be. Silver chuckled.   
  
Same t' ye then, Spence.  
  
All right, then, Silver. Why don't you show me what you can do...  
  
Jim left the two cooks to find Fletcher. She was probably still on the bridge. He strode for the galley stairs, and as his foot reached the bottom most step, there was the sound of a blaring horn, and then a magnified voice.   
  
Captain Aubrey Fletcher of the _R.L.S. Redemption_! This is Captain Reagan Thesbitt of the _R.L.S. Arbitrator, _Interstellar Galactic Patrol! Halt your vessel immediately, and prepare to be boarded.  
  
Aubrey was on the bridge looking very irritated. Jim learned why when he got up to her.  
  
Cap'n Thesbitt is one o' th' tightest tight-asses in th' GP. Let me do th' talkin', Jim...  
  
Aye, Captain.  
  
She shot him the briefest of ironic grins. At least we're in full dress.  
  
Captain Reagan Thesbitt was a very tall, very muscular Felinid. He strode cockily off the boarding plank, looking down his nose at the state of the _Redemption_. It was clean, but still battered from the previous day's encounter, and obviously not up to Thesbitt's standards.  
  
Hello, Cap'n Thesbitt.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Jim. I had no idea you let your cabin boys meander about above deck.  
  
Jim clenched his fists and glared at the captain. Aubrey put a firm hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed.  
  
Mr. Hawkins is m' first mate, Thesbitt, and th' finest one t' ever sail wi' me.  
  
Thesbitt raised an eyebrow and leered at Jim.  
  
Really scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't you, Fletcher? I knew your standards were low, but this one really takes the cake. His orange eyes flickered with amusement.  
  
Jim stepped forward, but Aubrey was faster and stepped between the two, facing Thesbitt.   
  
Reagan, why don't ye state yer business so's I can get back t' mine.   
  
The Felinid slowly tore his eyes away from Jim to meet Aubrey's fierce glare. He flattened his ears in unabashed dislike.  
  
Well, Fletcher, word has it you've captured the _Revenge_.  
  
Word travels fast.  
  
A slight note of surprise edged into his tone. So it's true?  
  
She nodded at the ship bound to hers and allowed herself a satisfied smirk as his eyes widened slightly in disbelief.   
  
Ah yes, well that would explain the state of your ... ship, wouldn't it? Well... one would hope.  
  
Fletcher bristled. Ah lost many fine lads yesterday, Thesbitt. An' Ah've lost even more doin' th' jobs ye and yers _weren't able_ t' finish.  
  
Thesbitt's nostril's flared, but he controlled himself.  
  
The Admiral Fisher wants those curs taken to the nearest maximum security Patrol station.  
  
We're on our way at th' moment, Thesbitt.  
  
The captain of the _Arbitrator_ looked down his nose at Fletcher, and sneered. I'm afraid the Admiral wanted a captain who could handle the responsibility...  
  
Aubrey narrowed her eyes. Need Ah remind ye, Thesbitt, it was th' Admiral himself who commissioned me t' capture the _Revenge_.  
  
Yes, well, congratulations on a job done. He drawled, But I'm afraid you and yours are in no state to escort the pirates anywhere.   
  
Jim and Aubrey grudgingly admitted he was right. With most of her crew either dead or incapacitated, the _Redemption_ was in no condition to chaperon the _Revenge _and her crew members_.  
_  
Thesbitt nodded to another Felinid, who turned to the small party waiting on the boarding plank.   
  
We'll take it from here, Captain Fletcher.  
  
As ye wish, Cap'n Thesbitt.   
  
The two captains exchanged smart salutes.   
  
The crew o' th' _Revenge_ is rottin' in their own brig.   
  
Thank you, Fletcher. I'll see to it they're taken care of. He turned on his heel and strode to the gangplank.   
  
Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned to speak to Jim, when Thesbitt halted and faced them once more.  
  
Oh, and Fletcher?  
  
Yes, Thesbitt?  
  
The captain?  
  
Jim watched Aubrey carefully. Her outward appearance was quite calm, but Jim knew that she was fighting a fierce internal battle. He held his breath. Silver's fate rested in this one moment. She swallowed and raised her head defiantly.  
  
Dead. Killed th' bastard m'self.   
  
Jim looked to Thesbitt.  
  
The other captain narrowed his eyes, as if he didn't quite trust Fletcher's word.  
  
The body?  
  
Thrown overboard with the rest of the _Revenge_'s dead. Ah didn't need tha' rubbish on my deck.   
  
Of course. His gaze was still intense as he weighed Fletcher's responses. Did you happen to recognize the scum?  
  
John Silver, Thesbitt. His picture's in every cantina and pub this side o' th' Herculean Galaxy. I'd never mistake it.  
  
Very well, Fletcher. He smirked nastily and nodded. Carry on.  
  
She glared at his back and muttered only loud enough for Jim to hear, As if Ah need yer permission, ye stupid oaf. Their eyes met, and Aubrey could read the gratefulness there. She smiled at her first mate and made a motion for him to meet her in her stateroom.  
  
*****  
  
Thank you, Captain.  
  
Ah made a promise, Mr. Hawkins.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. I know... but...  
  
Ye aren't exactly used t' people keeping their promises, eh? She smiled and sat down on her bed.  
  
  
  
So at th' moment, Mr. Silver is...   
  
In the galley with Spence.  
  
Good. Spence knows Thesbitt well enough that he won't let the cyborg be found if Thesbitt decides t' visit parts o' my ship...   
  
Jim looked panicked. He'd do that?  
  
Aubrey shrugged. If he does, he won't find anything. She grinned and winked. When Ah'm not privateering, Ah'm smuggling.  
  
Jim sighed in relief. Thanks, Fletcher.  
  
Yer welcome, lad.  
  
He sat down. I have a question, though.   
  
Fire away.  
  
Why did you admit Silver was the captain? Would it have been better to say you didn't recognize him?  
  
She chuckled. Think about it, Jim. If th' GP thinks he's dead, they'll take down the holographs. That way when he leaves the _Redemption_, he'll have a better chance of avoidin' th' authorities.  
  
  
  
Fletcher lay back on the bed and sighed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Jim looked down at his hands, then raised his head to smile at Fletcher.  
  
Thanks, Captain.  
  
She chuckled again and turned to look at him. Yer sounding like an echo, Jim. She sat up and set her hands on her knees, knitting her brow in contemplation.  
  
Ah just wonder how they got word so quickly... Ah donnae recall us having any communications with the GP...  
  
Jim shook his head. I don't know, Captain.  
  
She shrugged. Oh well... We had best prepare for th' ceremony, lad.  
  
He nodded, and the two left her stateroom to say their final goodbyes to the lost crew of the _Redemption_.  
  
*****  
  
The _Arbitrator_ had long since left the side of the _Redemption_, taking with her the _Revenge _and her crew. The remaining crew of the _Redemption_ had buried their comrades. Most had gone back to their quarters to rest. Others were finishing dinner. Jim was down in the galley, swapping stories with Silver. Aubrey and Spence were in her stateroom, finishing the last of their dinner there, since the captain refused to go into the galley.  
  
Spence sat at her desk, finishing his last bit of Stalwart Stew. Aubrey's empty bowl sat next to her on the floor as she pored over a map of the section of the etherium they were in at the moment. She chewed absentmindedly on her spoon as she tried to decide on a safe place to dock and, as she had told Spence, release th' beast back into th' wild.   
  
Spence's ears flicked back and forth gently as his fine-tuned hearing picked up the clicking of the spoon against her teeth.  
  
Aubrey girl, do you mind?  
  
Huh? Oh. Sorry Spence...  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. Any luck with finding a planet for our good cyborg?  
  
She growled. There's nothin' good about him, Spence.  
  
The Conevian straightened and flattened his ears. Fletcher raised her eyebrows and braced herself for the lecture that was coming.   
  
Aubrey Marshall Fletcher. Your father would turn in his grave to listen to you treating a guest on his ship in such a demeaning manner.  
  
She averted her gaze from his vacant, yet disturbingly potent glare.  
  
Now, I know he didn't come to us under the best of circumstances, but he is your first mate's best friend. You have been absolutely despicable to him, and I don't understand why.  
  
Aubrey rose and snarled. He killed m' crew, Spence! Nearly destroyed my Da's ship, and our lives! And Ah donnae understand how it is you an' Jim can keep defendin' him! Ah'm not a pup an'more, Spence! So stop treatin' me like one!  
  
Her chest heaved, and there were red marks on her palms where her claw like nails had dug into the flesh. She growled in exasperation and fled the cabin.  
  
The Conevian sighed and slumped at her desk, shaking his head in despair.  
  
*****  
  
She stood on the bow of the _Redemption_, silent as a wraith, still as the night air.  
  
She had a lot to think about.  
  
Silver and Jim had watched her storm from her quarters and perch just behind the bowsprit, grasping a line with her right hand. In the dim starlight, lit from the front, she was only a silhouette in the darkness. Jim watched her with an expression of sadness on his face as she sighed and slid down to sit against the rail of the ship. This was such a far cry from the Aubrey Fletcher he had sailed with a week ago: fearless, blissful, and confident.   
  
He exchanged a look with Silver and strode forward to stand just behind Fletcher. When she didn't respond, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet his eyes, then hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.  
  
Please, just leave me be, Jim lad.  
  
Aubrey -   
  
  
  
He looked at Silver, but the cyborg's eyes were on Fletcher. Jim sighed and turned away from her, back toward the galley.  
  
C'mon, Silver. His voice was barely a whisper. If she knew that the cyborg was here, it might be enough to push her over the edge.  
  
Instead, the pirate captain moved forward to where Aubrey was sitting.  
  
he hissed.  
  
Her head snapped up, and she fixed the cyborg with an icy stare.  
  
Ye're th' last being in th' universe Ah want t' see right now, Silver.  
  
He sighed and shook his head, but stood rooted to the spot.   
  
I'm sorry fer all th' trouble I've caused ye, lass. I truly am.  
  
Their eyes met and held. Silver watched as her expression changed from one of white-hot rage to heart-rending despair. And yet she didn't respond. She simply shut her eyes tightly and looked away from him. He sighed and turned back to Jim.   
  
The two returned to the galley, leaving Aubrey alone with none but her thoughts and the apathetic infinity of space.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:   
Now the updates really will get few and far between as summer sets in. Sorry guys, but that's real life for you. =(  
  
Palla - forgot to answer your question about the title however long ago! It's Latin, and about the only thing I know in that language, but a rather nice one, eh? =)  



End file.
